Harry's Other Life
by Falconluv
Summary: Harry neglected by his parents in favour of his twin brother Liam defeats Voldemort but then disappears. years later and the Potters are still looking what happens when Harry is found? will he stay with the parents that negelcted him?
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know this has probably been done before but this story has been in my head for a while and it's pleading to be written. Please tell me what you think and whether it's good enough to continue.

Harry Potter did not live the life you would expect the 'saviour' of the wizarding world to have. Oh no quiet the opposite. Since the tender age of one he had been ignored simply because Albus Dumbledore declared that his slightly younger twin brother Liam was the Chosen One. So for three years he was forgotten pushed into the background so far he could have blended into the wallpaper.

His 'parents' forgetfulness started almost straight away after Dumbledores announcement, he had figured that since Voldemort had tried a few unsuccessful attacks on the Potters mainly focusing on Liam that he must be the Chosen one. Harry had worn torn and too small dirty clothes since then and he grew alarmingly thin his ribs sticking out because no one fed him. The fact that his family went out and left him alone was the only good thing about his situation at least then he could push a chair near the fridge and steal some food to feed his hungry form.

It was only after His and Liam's fourth birthday that Voldemort attacked, offering Harry his true chance of escape.

_FLASH BACK_

"Lily take Liam and Run!"_ James shouted preparing to battle a chuckling Voldemort who lazily flicked his wand sending James crashing into the wall knocking him unconscious._

_"Fool! It is not your youngest I want." Voldemort hissed as he unknowingly passed Lily Potter who had hidden in a secret room since she couldn't apparate out looked incredulously at her youngest clutched tightly to her chest. Fear and guilt tore through her as for the first time in three and a half years she remembered her other son Harry. Harry who was now left defenceless against a monster._

_ Voldemort easily found the other Potter boy. He was sat looking curiously at the strange red-eyed man. Voldemort did nothing just stood staring at the state the boy was in. His clothes were too small and dirty and the boy was thin nearly starved, his eyes were a dull green almost dead. The boy was surrounded by misery._

_"To leave a child in such a state." Voldemort hissed a strange emotion near sympathy and great pity for the child rose within him before he squashed it down._

_"I believe it would be in your best interests to be put out of your misery, by all means the power you hold is dangerous and your parents have done a hideous thing even by my standards to neglect you so badly. They are unworthy I believe. Goodbye little Harry Potter." Voldemort raised his wand and hissed the two deadliest of words._

_The curse shot forth surrounding Harry with a green glow almost instantly the curse spread to Voldemort who looked shocked before the curse blew up his body disappearing into burnt ash. Exhausted Harry wished for a comfortable bed and before he knew it he disappeared with a loud CRACK!_

_Harry reappeared in an unfamiliar but cosy home two unusual looking people looking at him shocked before Harry collapsed forwards._

_END FLASHBACK_

That day he had killed Voldemort for good and he had escaped from his plaguing misery. When he had woken after his collapse he had found he was in a very comfortable bed indeed and he was warm and strangely happy. A young woman sat beside his bed a soft smile directed at him. She explained that Harry had appeared in her and her husband's home deep in a forest, their names were Loriarna and her husbands Koylani.

Intrigued as to why they lived in a forest Harry asked she had smiled and explained that they were neutral vampires and that he mustn't be frightened because they would not harm him. He believed them and collapsed back against his pillows with a tired sigh. Since that day Loriarna and Koylani fed and looked after him, you couldn't have found too opposite vampires if you tired. Loriarna had soft green eyes not unlike Harry's, her straight mid back hair was a rich chocolate brown she had very fine artistic facial features and Harry deemed her like royalty or a descendant at least. Koylani was as handsome as his wife was beautiful his features defined and sharp stood out far more than Loriarna's did he had an air of strictness around him. He had a hunter's strength and quickness, his eyes a deep brown seemed to pierce your soul if you held his gaze too long and his shoulder length hair was blonde like the sun, he was most unusual.

Despite this they were very kind to Harry showing him love and support. It had gone unspoken between them that Harry stay with them after they saw how horrifyingly thin he was. Loriarna with her soft voice and gently coaxed words got Harry to tell his short life's tale until he wept and released whatever baggage he had.

Koylani gradually taught Harry how to hunt and survive in the forest, Harry soon built a strong layer of muscle on him and his strength was incredible, he grew quiet tall and by the time he was fifteen he was nearly as tall as Koylani something that his wife teased him mercilessly about. Harry often found himself hunting animals for his guardians but not to kill them, his guardians only required a decent amount of blood to survive every two weeks and they managed with animal's blood.

So despite his years with his 'real' parents Harry had a very happy life until he was sixteen and Loriarna asked him to go to Diagon Alley to get some potions ingredients, since he had been to the Alley before he agreed.

Arriving at Diagon Alley Harry pulled the hood to his deep green cloak over his head sticking to the shadows as best as he could. After a few suspicious looks Harry finally got to purchase the potions ingredients and hurried from the shop he was immediately knocked into he fell to the ground his hood falling back revealing his face. Much to his disgust he still resembled his biological father and he was easily recognised. He heard the stilling footsteps of the shoppers as they gaped at him before he sprang to his feet attempting to get away. The shoppers crowded around him in a wide ring not letting him go it was common knowledge that the Potter heir had been kidnapped and it was in his bets interests for them the wizarding public to help return him to his parents.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he realised what they were doing, a shock of blonde hair made him turn hoping for his dad only to realise it was a very handsome teen. Harry was panicking inside he knew that Dumbledore and the Potters would be here within minutes he had to get away, curse his luck that the one day he didn't carry his portkey would be the day he needed it!

The blonde who Harry had noticed was no other than Draco Malfoy who had been shopping with his father and Severus when he saw the famed Harry Potter trapped in a ring of no good shoppers who thought it was for Potter's own good to be returned to the Potters. Draco whose father was with the famed Order knew what the Potter's had done to their eldest son and had told Draco they were some of the few that knew. Feeling a strong urge to help this mysterious boy Draco discreetly flicked his wrist sending a huge group of shoppers crashing to the side allowing the boy an escape.

Harry noticed it immediately and heard a commotion as Dumbledore arrived the Potter's and Lupin and Black in tow. With a grateful burning look at the blonde boy who had secretly helped him Harry used his hunters skill and leapt over the fallen shoppers sprinting away as fast as he could.

Lily Potter saw a dark head of hair exactly like her husbands and shot after it. Harry practically flew to the apparation point he had never gotten a wand but he had been taught wandless magic if only he could reach the first point!

Lily getting breathless drew her wand and regretfully cast a stunning spell at he eldest son, he just caught his shoulder and he crashed to the ground his head smashing into a wall. The others soon caught up to her and they portkeyed out of the Alley not noticing the unhappy looking blonde watching them.

When Harry was revived he found himself in what was clearly Albus Dumbledore's office surrounded by his captors. He was sat in a comfy chair against one side of Dumbledore's desk whilst everyone else was sat a little ways off facing him.

Digging into long ago buried memories Harry recognised Sirius Black beside Remus Lupin they were holding hands, he had forgotten they were together. James and Lily sat also holding hands Liam Potter beside them he was looking at Harry in awe.

Harry stared coldly at the group of people in the current room they occupied at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. James and Lily Potter sat their grief, pleading eyes staring at him. He refused their gaze and all the others in the room that tried to catch his eye. Sirius Black and his partner Remus sat side by side their faces stricken at the look on their lost godsons face.

Harry's twin brother Liam couldn't stop looking at his brother. For twelve years his twin had been missing everyone nearly giving up hope of ever finding the missing Potter.

"Harry," Dumbledore ignored the dark scowl Harry sent at him although everyone noticed, " we need to know where you have been these past trying twelve years. You have had us deeply worried." Dumbledore said gravely but his blue eyes sparkled Happily.

Harry snorted. As if! Probably more worried what his disappearance had done to their images.

"What?" Liam asked he was confused about his twins behaviour this was not how he remembered Harry.

"It's funny that you say you were worried. How can you worry about a child you ignored? Neglected? Perhaps it was shame that fuels your guilt." Harry said smirking noting that he had hit a soft spot in everyone.

"That's not it Harry! We always loved you we still did all those years not knowing! We were so worried you had been harmed or killed!" Lily made to stand but Harry's daring glance stopped her she wanted so much more in that moment. To hug her son, tell him how sorry they were, to have him love them again. _But he did love you. Not that you cared. You don't deserve his love. _A vicious voice hissed in her head.

"Love? From you?" Harry said disbelievingly. His eyes raked over every one of their bodies before slouching back in the comfy chair. "I find that unbelievable. The only thing you love is your images, how you look in the press. Your not worthy of a second chance."

The room flinched at the truth. Not about loving their images, they really couldn't give a damn but they didn't deserve a second chance. No parent who knowingly neglects his or her child does.

"So knowing that truth I'll ask, what do you want?" Harry coolly looks at them his eyes cold emeralds.

"You still have a year left in school. You will of course join the seventh year's here to complete your education." Dumbledore said sounding far too final for Harry's liking. So much so in fact that he cut in.

"And what part in this conversation gave you the idea I wanted to be anywhere near the lot of you let alone come to this school for a year?" Harry leaned forwards slightly his body tense.

The room looked shocked and sad but Harry had dealt with a lot of neglect by these very people. He had years of going over everything said and done of every hurtful feeling of being completely alone that he was bitter, very bitter and those sad guilty looks wouldn't change him.

"Please Harry," Lily whispered her voice cracking James wrapped an arm around her shoulders comforting her. Harry turned his icy gaze upon his 'mother'.

"Please? That is what you say? What about all the times I said please?" Harry asked harshly. "Please mummy, don't forget to feed me today. Please daddy could you get me an extra blanket because my rooms cold and you gave my old one to Liam." Harry used a child's voice and he saw his words cut deeply into his 'parents'.

"But you never listened. You _did_ forget to feed me, and you _did _take my blankets away so I nearly froze every night. What kind of people are you to make a four year old child risk going against Voldemort imply because you forgot that he was in danger too? Or was it that wherever I went I stayed their than return to you, what does that prove? I was better off with complete strangers than you! Harry spat out the last word he was careful not to mention his home or his guardians he didn't want them to get into trouble simply for caring for him.

Dumbledore sighed seeing he wouldn't get anywhere else tonight he tried to raise everyone's spirits.

"Where all tired here. Why don't we retire for the night and resume in the morning?" Dumbledore tried to smile his happiness at finding the boy everyone wronged was waning since realising Harry would not welcome them back or forgive them anytime soon.

"By all means lets." Harry stood his strong body stood firm and proud as Dumbledore looked at him surprised but pleasantly so.

"Harry m'boy I'll show you to your rooms." Albus felt slightly more cheerful and made to place an arm around Harry's shoulder only for Harry to move back silently glaring at him.

As the vast group headed off following the headmaster Harry made sure he stayed out of anyone's reach.

They reached a painting of an elven lady and Dumbledore bowed respectfully before speaking the password ' Hope Brings Forgiveness' Harry almost rolled his eyes at it.

The portrait swung open and Harry made to enter but a dainty hand on his arm stopped him. Stiffening his body immediately he glanced sharply at the hand to Lily who met her sons gaze hesitant but determinedly.

"Get your hand off me. Now!" Harry said his voice low with a hint of something dangerous. Lily retracted her hand startled at her son's tone. Sighing she ignored the sharp pain of hurt that clenched at her heart.

"Goodnight Harry." She murmured softly. Harry just stared before turning stiffly making to step into the portrait he stopped his head tipping to the side so he could see out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, Potter? If you ever touch me again, I'll kill you." Harry hissed before striding into his rooms slamming the portrait behind him.

Many conversations were held that night about the mysterious Harry Potter. Lily and James wondered about their son, Liam wondered about how cold his twin was. Albus wondered if it were the best thing to have found the cold-hearted boy, Sirius and Remus wondered if they would ever be forgiven.

So it was that the castles inhabitants slept badly and woke the next morning feeling no better than the night before, their emotions stirring within them. Tiredly the group headed to breakfast expecting to see Harry their. He wasn't and after everyone else had arrived they waited some more. But after breakfast was cleared and the eldest Potter Heir still hadn't been seen they grew worried.

Hurrying to Harry's rooms they spoke the password and ignoring the strange smirk the elven maiden gave them entered the rooms. Calling out to Harry they received no answer, Lily running through the few rooms noticed that Harry wasn't to be found. It was Remus who found the note, pinned to the bed. Handing it wordlessly to Lily.

**_Don't bother looking for me, I wont make the same mistake twice. You should have known no building not even Hogwarts could hold me._**

Sinking to her knee's Lily sobbed tears formed and fell and her heart broke for a second time as she realised once more that her son was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry upon returning to his home once again thought over the peculiar events of the previous afternoon. More importantly to him the boy who helped him although the plan had failed the blonde had still given him an option of escape and Harry felt grateful. After escaping Hogwarts most people would be tired or even slightly sleepy but Harry was far from ordinary and he felt neither in fact he was wide awake. He had to track down the blonde boy somehow, Harry felt strangely indebted to him for his discrete assistance.

Since Koylani had a great fascination with the magical world and its people he had an extensive collection of books concerning Magical families. Luckily for Harry they also included pictures. Flipping through a dusty black leathered book Harry quickly grew bored of reading the text instead opting for lazily flicking the pages. Half of the day passed before he found the blonde (who knew the books mentioned _every_ wizarding family in the world). Stopping abruptly Harry leaned forwards eagerly from his slouched position.

Sitting straight backed on an elegant chair was the blonde boy, a very alike elder man presumably his father stood with a hand on his shoulder he stood behind his son slightly the woman beside him was youngish looking and looked to the world very snobbish and had a look about her that suggested she rather not be in the picture at all.

Excitedly reading the text beside the picture Harry smiled at the name. Draco Malfoy. He had been right about the elder man he was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and the woman Narcissa Malfoy who in small slanted writing in brackets named her as recently deceased. Draco was his age and attended Hogwarts, Harry scowled at the mention of the school on his escape he had found the castle to look very beautiful but it's charm was otherwise lost on him. He wouldn't have been happy there had he stayed.

A sudden idea popped through Harry's head and he scrambled for some parchment a quill and an inkwell. Dipping his quill into the ink Harry chewed his lip thoughtfully. After a few moments he grinned and wrote simply.

_**Draco Malfoy,**_

_**Thank you.**_

Harry 

With another slight grin Harry whistled his owl a beautiful white, which Koylani had brought home, flew to the table obediently holding out its leg. Tying the small piece of parchment to his owl's leg he petted the bird for a few moments before she flew off. Hayda had been a baby owl when Koylani had brought her home; her mother had been killed defending the baby against a hungry predator. It was lucky for Harry that Koylani had happened upon the baby owl as Harry had no other loyal friend as Hayda.

So lost in his thoughts Harry didn't hear his guardians return home until Loriarna hugged him from behind.

"You should be more alert son, you are lucky it was a harmless woman not a predator." Koylani lectured his eyes dancing with amusement and relief. It was not unusual for Harry to stay out in the forest for a night therefore they hadn't been worried but still they didn't like it when he didn't tell them he was staying out.

"Harmless woman!" Loriarna said her voice had a dangerous edge to it and her green eyes flashed with rage. All Harry could think whilst seeing his dad back away from his mother was 'uh oh'.

Koylani was in for it. Loriarna calmed slightly when Harry asked where they had been, he had forgotten it was their feeding night. But still Koylani got the cold shoulder that night and dinner was silent and tense as Koylani tried discreetly to apologise.

Harry left the table early his previous days adventures catching up to him as he excused himself to go to sleep. He slept fitfully and woke the next morning happily breathing in the smells of home. Dressing Harry ventured out to the living area only to stifle his giggles when he saw an uncomfortable looking Koylani sleeping on the sofa.

"Don't you dare say a word." He said softly his voice slightly threatening but Harry was glad to here the grumpy amusement laced between the mock threat.

The morning passed and Harry was entertained by Koylani pleading (he'd deny it later of course) for Loriarna to forgive his brash comment. He was forgiven mostly out of annoyance because Loriarna could only take so much of her husbands whining pleads. She huffily forgave him then snapped at him to get out of her kitchen and for gods sakes leave her alone for five minutes!

It wasn't much of a shock to Harry when Hayda returned later that evening what did surprise him though was that she also had a newspaper tied to her leg along with a letter. Excusing himself to his room Harry sat on his bed and eagerly untied the letter.

**_Harry,_**

_**I saw you get caught your thanks are not necessary supposing you insist I accept I shall say you are welcome. I shall offer another small piece of help and hope it is of assistance to you.**_

_**D. Malfoy**_

Harry found himself grinning in amusement at the formality of the letter and somehow imagined another boy his age with blonde hair writing this very letter a grin on his face.

Unrolling the paper Harry's good mood vanished in an instant upon seeing the headline.

POTTER HEIR KIDNAPPED YET AGAIN!

A statement has been released by Albus Dumbledore that the lost Heir to the Potter family was found yesterday in a Diagon Alley. The Potter family and Godfathers to the boy Remus Lupin and Sirius Black wish there thanks to those who helped them rescue their son. Shocking information was then told of how the original kidnapper of hearing of the Harry Potter's return once again kidnapped him from a private location. It is not known how or the exact time of the kidnap but this time miraculously Harry wrote a quick plea of help to his distraught parents. Sadly the note was incomplete and offered no hints of to the boys whereabouts.

The newspaper article carried on pretty much in the same manner and Harry found himself scowling in disgust. Once again their public images one out.

Angrily picking up another spare sheet of parchment Harry felt his anger melt away as he penned a quick reply to Draco thanking Merlin that Koylani was paranoid and had spelled all their parchment to be untraceable his father would have a paranoid if he knew Harry had forgotten.

**_Draco,_**

_**I see once again that you are in need of my thanks the newspaper article was indeed helpful. You were correct in assuming that I insist you accept my earlier thanks. I am curious though, if you do not wish to answer that is fine but I am wondering why you are helping me?**_

_**Harry**_

With the reply written Harry remembered to charm Hayda sadly this had to be done so she could find her way home. Harry had thought of it when she had gotten lost in the forest on her second flight. It took Harry hours to find her. unfortunately the charm only lasted a week at most. Whispering the spell as he tied the parchment to her leg he pressed a gentle kiss to her head before she hooted softly and flew away.

With a growing feeling of nervousness Harry took the newspaper and walked to the living room seeing his parents looking much happier than that morning Harry felt a deep sadness well in the pit of his stomach as he walked to them wordlessly handing them the paper. Their smiles disappeared immediately and Harry longed for them back, he did not wish to cause them misery or pain and yet he was he could see it in their worried faces.

"Oh Harry," Loriarna sighed opening her arms he fell into them his emotions spilling out as he sobbed her arms holding him reassuringly. It was an emotional few hours for Harry's little family as they talked and cried. Loriarna and Koylani had expected something like this since they first agreed to raise Harry but it didn't make it any less painful to know that the possibility of Harry's biological family finding their son and demanding him back was very close to happening. After all they had all rights to demand their son back despite what they did to him as a child, that was a great many years ago and no evidence lasted to persuade any magical court that the Potters had neglected Harry. If the Potters did try to take Harry and a court case followed she and her husband wouldn't stand a chance, despite Harry's health and happiness because of their vampiric nature neutral or not Harry would be taken from them.

"They can't be allowed to do this. They portray themselves as the victims when it was me! They paint you as kidnappers when you've loved me and looked after me how DARE THEY!" Harry screamed when it was explained that in a court battle they would lose.

"They can and have son. There is nothing now that we can do to stop the hunt for you. And they will look, the newspaper article makes it seem as though you were kidnapped and could be harmed or at least the possibility of you being harmed. It will spark something within the magical community. They will want to return you to those people." Koylani explained his voice calm if a little shaky.

"Damn those people!" Loriarna hissed her fangs bared briefly, she was going to lose her son and it tore at her very being.

"What if I made a deal with them?" Harry asked his last desperation being brought to the conversation.

"What kind of deal could you offer?" Koylani shook his head.

"Let him speak" Loriarna scolded.

"What if I agreed to attend Hogwarts? On the condition that you are left alone and they don't know who you are. I would demand to holidays with you of course, at the moment they want me their no matter what cost." Harry said bitterly.

"I don't like it, but it might be the only way we would see you again." Loriarna said a broken sob escaping her throat before she covered her shaking elegant hand over her mouth. Koylani wrapped his arms around her and nodded once to Harry who quietly left to return to his room. Pulling out yet another sheet of parchment Harry wrote quickly and his anger returned.

**_The Order,_**

_**You bastards. To think you said your public images don't matter. Well once again I was proved right you do care more about your images. Well since I know that the stunt you pulled will have every warm hearted witch and wizard looking for me as well as Fudge's finest which isn't saying much looking for me and my parents I offer a extremely reluctant on my part deal.**_

_**I will attend Hogwarts on what should be seventh year. But my conditions are this:**_

_**You WILL NOT attempt to track down my guardians nor will you ask of them.**_

_**You WILL NOT attempt to keep letters, gifts or anything from my guardians away from me. **_

_**EVERY holiday and weekends of my choosing will be spent with the people who raised me. You have no Say in this.**_

_**You WILL NOT attempt to take me or my guardians (the people who raised me) to court or anything as such to gain more access or custody of me.**_

_**You will also not try to force me to do something I do not wish to do such as 'Family' functions or public occasions where you will no doubt attempt to show me off.**_

_**Finally I will not write a letter or give an interview to the public sprouting or falsely confirming the lies you have said.**_

_**Those are my conditions, they are not up for discussion. Agree to these and I will attend Hogwarts for a year, do not agree and you wont be seeing me I assure you I can easily disappear from the magical world without a trace. **_

_**Reluctantly Harry**_

Disgusted with the letter Harry was tempted to not send it but knew that the life he has known and his guardians way of life depended on it. Returning to the living room he handed the letter to his father knowing that he would send it off with his own owl Arias. Returning to his room Harry collapsed onto his bed, he fell into an uneasy sleep filled with dread and misery Harry awoke in a sweat a new day had been born and a new sun rose in the sky. This would be the day that would change Harry's life for ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Im really sorry about the wait for this update, iv had a few health scares and a lot of crazy things happening in my life that I needed to sort out, thank you for all the reviews they've really helped me.

XXXXXX

Harry stood outside his home his things packed into one trunk, taking a deep breath he inhaled the familiar comforts of home. A home he had to leave for a year. The worst was leaving his parents, they stood now, looking sad and tearful in front of their doorway as Harry visibly shielded himself for leaving. He raised a hand in goodbye before port keying away. The last visible sighting of his parents was of Loriarna leaning against Koylani as she burst into tears.

Harry appeared in Hogsmeade and he took the few precious moments alone to gather himself the painful feeling of sadness clawing at his heart. Wiping his eyes he once again raised his defences as he slowly made his way to Hogwarts.

The Potter's had replied to his agreement swiftly they had agreed although Harry got the feeling it was extremely reluctant. But still they had agreed, and Harry had packed a week later the Potters had no idea he was arriving today as Harry had not wanted to be met and pounced upon by crowds of soft hearted people. No, it was much better this way, for Harry at least.

Harry smirked slightly he would make one hell of an entrance seeing as the Hogwart's students also arrived back today, no doubt they were eating their feast. Perfect.

Once getting to Hogwarts Harry sent Hayda to find a place to sleep until he called her, she left but not before nipping his ear as though offering him comfort. He watched her fly away wishing with his very being that he could do the same.

With a put upon sigh Harry levitated his trunk and with a slightly evil smirk slammed it into the Great Hall's double doors. Delighting in the sudden quiet and a few terrified gasps. Once again sending his trunk banging into the doors they gave way swinging open and banging against the walls. He saw the whole rooms wide-eyed occupants as he walked forward his trunk levitating in front of him. He walked straight to the head table.

"Harry what a pleasant surprise!" Lily Potter beamed standing up to greet her son. The hall gasped once again in surprise. This was the Lost Potter! The one who was kidnapped!

Harry scowled slightly at the teachers and with a vicious flick sent his poor trunk crashing viciously into the head table, the table moved backwards with a teeth cringing scrape against the floor, crashing into the teachers who gave offended "oomph's"

Harry smirked, he turned gracefully on his heel and walked back along the long parting down the middle of the hall, he caught sight of a flash of blonde hair and slowed slightly his eyes drawn to the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy. Harry bowed his head at the Slytherin who did the same back, curiously Harry turned and saw two Professors watching the exchange without grimaces or angry looks like the rest, Harry recognised them from when Draco had helped him.

Lucius Malfoy he recognised the black haired man he did not but all the same he inclined his head to the shock of the whole school and the outrage of Harry's 'parents'. The two professors's smirked in return and Harry carried on his walk from the hall he got to the doors before Lily called out to him.

"Harry! Wait!" Lily stumbled in her haste to get out from the head table, but Harry did not wait, he threw her a scathing look before saying loud and clear and for everyone to hear (A.N ooo that rhymed! Lol)

"Piss Off Potter", before Harry walked out the Great Hall the doors shutting with a loud bang behind him. Wishing for no more than to be able to sit and rest from the mix of emotions swirling inside him he knew that Lily would already be running after him.

Concentrating on the room he had stayed little more than an hour in Harry whispered "Point me" at his wand, which swivelled fast before directing him in a direction.

It was simple magic really, it wasn't hard to find a place, it was however if you don't exactly know the near whereabouts of where it was. It took a while but Harry finally found the elven maidens painting and she smiled and bowed gracefully upon seeing him.

"Have they changed the password?" he asked his nose wrinkling at the thought of the hideous password. She just shook her head in negative and he reluctantly spoke the phrase. Entering the rooms he almost immediately cursed his stupidity. In his haste to make a grand entrance and openly snub the Potter's he had left his trunk inside the great Hall, which would mean that the Potters or any other lap dog would have need or the excuse to bring it, back to him.

He sank into an armchair cradling his suddenly pounding head. God how he hated the Potters. First they neglected him, then when he got caring, loving parents in Koylani and Loriarna they found him again, not only that but they left little choice but for him to make a deal with them to save said parents from any laws and punishments they would receive for taking him in. The pain he had suffered by their hands would not simply disappear and he would make it as hard as possible for them.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the owl pecking at the window until it screeched in annoyance. Hurriedly opening the window he petted the owl in apology watching amused as it preened under his attention.

**Harry,**

**You intrigue me, although I confess to a slightly better excuse than that. I know what they did to you as a child, I for some strange and unbecoming reason (for me anyway) felt a slight tinge of compassion. Welcome to the hell that is known as Hogwarts.**

**D.M**

**P.S Nice entrance by the way.**

Harry found that he was holding his laughter in at the simple yet amusing letter that Draco had written. His face grew grim as he re-read the part about Draco knowing about the abuse he had suffered, it made a pang run through him, this virtual stranger knew one of his deepest secrets. It was strange that he felt only a little worry at this; he would deal with that emotion later when he could sort through the waves currently coursing through him.

A slight popping sound had him on the defensive almost immediately, only to find a scared looking house elf looking at him fearfully.

"Im sorry. You startled me." Harry apologised softly, he didn't want the house elf to be afraid of him.

"You is saying you is sorry to Dobby sir! Master is too kind sir, too kind." The house elf said in his shrill voice he looked as though he was about to cry, which baffled Harry.

"Er Dobby? What is it that you want?" Harry asked tentatively not wanting to actually start the creature crying.

"Forgive me sir! Master Draco is wishing Dobby to return this to Harry Potter sir." Dobby snapped his fingers and his trunk appeared in the room.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry sighed in relief, grateful that for now at least he could avoid a confrontation with the Potters and friends for at least one night.

After a series of thanks and compliments by Dobby Harry grew weary of the conversation the day's emotional roller coaster catching up to him and he gently excused himself saying that it had been a long day and he was tired. He resolved to himself as he lay in bed fighting sleep off for a few more minutes that he would reply to Draco's letter tomorrow.

Harry woke tangled in his bed sheets, his body covered in a fine layering of sweat that his memories had caused him. He had re-lived everything the Potter's had done to him, ok so they hadn't been as bad as they could have been but still the emotional pain a child of four years old had once had to endure left scars.

For years after Koylani and Loriarna had taken him in he had constant nightmares that his biological parents would come and take him away. It took a great many restless nights for Harry to calm down enough to gradually stop having the nightmares, although occasionally he would get them particularly bad like last night.

Groaning in annoyance Harry threw the too warm covers of off his body and stormed into the bathroom, where he quickly started the shower and undressed. Stepping under the scolding spray Harry moaned in delight as the water beat against his skin gradually Harry relaxed and washed before reluctantly getting out of the shower, he did however make a mental note to spend at least two hours relaxing in their at a later date.

Dressing slowly Harry looked at the watch Loriarna had bought him two years ago as a birthday gift. He stared at it held gently in his hands as his heart panged with home sickness. Harry felt tears sliding over his eyes and closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath, trying his self control to not burst out crying.

Harry was half an hour later than he had intended when he entered the Great Hall, he had not been able to stop his tears and he had slumped to the floor of his room burying his head in his arms, crying harsh sobs for his home and his guardians who he would not see for months. He had never gone so long without their presence before and it was already playing heavily on his mind and emotions.

When he stepped into the Hall with a confidence he didn't feel, Harry saw to his disgust the many eyes on him, including most of the teachers. The stern looking woman he had briefly noted sitting beside the head master last night was stood beside an old stool and a ragged looking hat.

"Mr. Potter, if you would please sit on the stool whilst you are sorted." She said her voice brooking no disagreement. Walking deliberately slow towards the stool he took the chance to note with a dry bitterness how almost every person in the hall had leaned forwards on his or her elbows to see where he was placed.

When he finally sat on the stool (after he had thrown and enlargement spell at it, no way was he going to sit on a small stool like that!) the hat was placed on his head, Harry could feel the Hall's occupants draw a breath as they waited.

_"So you are Harry Potter. A little late aren't you?" a voice whispered in his mind._

_**"If I had my way I never would have come here." **__Harry retorted mentally crossing his arms in a pissed off manner._

_"So I see. Your bitterness has risen it's ugly head once again I see. It is strange that you have aspects of every house though some are more prominent than others. I suppose you wish to be Gryffindor?" _

_**"That's low. You being in my mind and all know I don't know why don't you just get the hell on with it." **__Harry snapped getting irritated by the hats games._

_"Impatient?" the hat whispered and Harry was sure it was mocking him._

_**"Yeah well, seeing as you don't have an arse you don't have to sit on an extremely uncomfortable stool whilst you play your mind games and drone on and on. Get on with it already!" **__Harry snapped and he mentally envisioned a picture of him burning the stupid hat._

_"Very well. Although your whining isn't helping my decision at all. You really are multi talented aren't you. Hmm. . " the hat seemed to be debating and Harry held his breath. Just as the hat was going to shout "RAVENC . . ." Harry hurriedly spoke " __**Slytherin! Put me in Slytherin!"**_

_And miraculously the hat did so that when Harry's house was shouted out it sounded like this "RAVENC . . . SLYTHERIN!"_

Harry yanked the hat off his head to the sounds of the Slytherin table erupting into shocked cheers, whilst the rest of the school stared wide-eyed with shock at the Boy Who Lived.

Placing the hat back onto the worn stool, Harry calmly strode to his house table, unfortunately Draco was nowhere near where he sat, the blonde was sat near the doors. Although Harry's sharp eyes caught the grin that Draco sent his way.

Throughout the day Harry spent getting to know some of his housemates who showed him around to his classes. Unfortunately for him he never got the chance to talk to the Slytherin Prince, as his younger housemates swamped him all offering to show him around.

Although not seeing Draco somewhat disappointed him, Harry as glad that for that day he had avoided the Potters, The Blacks and Dumbledore and any other busy body teachers that tried to talk to him. His life saving excuse was that seeing as he didn't know his way around he couldn't afford to be late to class.

When Harry finally got back to his room (he had assumed it was still his room) he found that he wasn't quiet as tired as he had felt down in the Great Hall. Feeling his homesickness more now that he was alone, Harry sat at the writing desk and began writing.

_**To my Guardians,**_

_**I made my grand entrance, my message of hostility was clear, although thinking back it brings me very little satisfaction. I miss you so much. I cant even have a photo of you in case those nosy fuckers (Sorry mom) see you. **_

_**I was sorted into Slytherin, (Mom, Dad will know what im talking about) the very house I hear the Potters hate. I already have some friends and suspect that one of the older, well really he's my age, boys is my friend. He helped me the day the Potter's found me we have been corresponding by owl although since little time has passed it hasn't been often.**_

_**How are you? I can imagine the quietness of the house now that im gone, I expect you will crave the quietness when I visit. I cant wait until the first holidays, I miss your silent comfort. **_

_Harry paused here feeling the lump in his throat tighten painfully as his quill stilled over the parchment as silent tears threatened to fall down his face._

_**When I get home the first thing im going to do is never take for granted the love you have shown me, already I miss that.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Harry **_

The letter was short and emotional and Harry (Who had been directed to the owlery had collected Hayda) gently tied the parchment to her leg, pressing a light kiss to her feathery head he opened his window and watched her fly away.

Closing his window reluctantly Harry got ready for bed his previous feelings of energy had disappeared when he began the letter. He felt exhausted. Curling under his covers, Harry buried his head into his pillow and prayed for sleep that did not take him until the early hours of the morning.

HPHPHP

Ok I know Harry's done quiet a bit of crying in this chapter, but I think being torn from your guardians in the way he was would effect him quiet badly. His stability has gone literally having no choice but to brave Hogwarts on his own. Not so much crying next chapter I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was woken rudely, his eyes stinging with tiredness as he tried to understand what was happening. After several minutes of Harry stumbling from bed and dragging his clothes on, Harry made his way to the portraits entrance after pin pointing that the commotion was coming from outside.

"You will let me see my son!" Lily Potter shouted incensed that the portrait wouldn't grant her access to her sons rooms.

Harry displeased with being woken so rudely opened the portrait to see Lily Potter, Remus and Sirius whose faces lit up when they saw Harry.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Harry demanded standing in the doorway to his rooms arms crossed against his chest.

"We wanted to walk you to breakfast," Lily said smiling, she was forcing herself to calm down though she would be having a word with Albus about that smug portrait.

"Walk me to breakfast? What am I five?" Harry sneered.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I just thought that it would give us a chance to talk." Lily corrected hastily.

"Im not hungry." Harry said flatly, he looked directly at Lily as he said this, his intense gaze unnerving her so she turned away.

"You need to get your timetable in the Great Hall, you may as well have a little breakfast." Sirius put in his voice soft yet hesitant.

"Fine!" Harry snapped, his patience was very thin in the mornings anyway add that to the fact that these people were the last people on earth he wanted to see it made him very grouchy.

Walking swiftly out of his rooms, Harry turned and greeted the elven lady's portrait with a small respective bow. Turning on his heel Harry strode down the hallway not bothering to see if they were following him. His eyes had widened slightly in anger and his nostrils were flaring, his lips a thin line, Harry knew he must look a sight as most students that he encountered scurried out of his way quickly.

Entering the Great Hall Harry rolled his eyes at the sudden silence.

"Fuck off you nosy bastards!" Harry snapped striding to the Slytherin table he sat down unknowingly beside Draco Malfoy and glared at the halls occupants who looked at him shocked.

"Another grand entrance I see." Draco said softly, smirk firmly in place. Harry turned his glare easing when he realised that the Slytherins were looking at him amused, behind Draco's chilly smirk his eyes shone with amusement.

"I hate mornings." Harry shrugged slightly his lips turning up slightly.

"You'll fit in well here then, this lazy bastard will give you a run for your money," a dark haired boy said from beside Draco, he was as close to smiling as Slytherins allowed in public and Harry immediately warmed to his housemates.

"Oh?" Harry said smirking at Draco who was glaring mockingly at the boy.

"Yep, trust me after spending six years in the same dorm you learn not to bother him on mornings, not if you want to keep body parts. Im Blaise Zabini by the way." The Blaise grinned slightly holding out his hand for Harry to shake, which of course set off a reaction of other Slytherins wanting to introduce themselves.

After at least fifteen minutes of shaking hands with a load of housemates Draco came to his rescue.

"Let him eat his breakfast you vultures!" Draco rolled his eyes as they immediately went back to eating allowing Harry to finally tucked in to breakfast.

"Heads up here comes Snape," Blaise whispered leaning forwards so Harry could see him.

"Snape?" Harry questioned.

"Our head of house and Potions master, he's the best around." Draco filled him in. "He'll be bringing our class schedules."

"Whoopee" Harry muttered earning him several snickers.

Harry continued his breakfast trying to ignore the nervous pit of snakes in his stomach as his head of house drew nearer, he may resent being at Hogwarts but still the classes seemed daunting to him as he had been taught at home, never before having to sit with other students his age.

"Mr. Potter." Snape said handing him his schedule, Harry nodded once taking the slip gently.

"Thanks Professor." Harry said turning back to his drink as his housemates were given their schedules.

Draco took his schedule and looked it over, his eyes flickering between Harrys and his own parchment.

"Looks like your with me," he commented handing Harry his schedule.

"Double potions with the Gryffindors first. Great." Harry pushed away goblet and closed his eyes concentrating hard he imagined his book bag slung over his shoulder, minutes later he felt the confining weight of his bag strapped over his shoulder.

"Impressive." Draco said his eyes shining slightly at the power his new friend clearly held.

"What that? Iv been able to do that since I was ten." Harry dismissed ignoring the awed looks of his house.

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's dismissal and suggested they set off to Potions class.

Walking the hall's with Draco was a comfort even though they walked in silence.

Harry found Potions interesting although he was disheartened to find that Liam was also in the class, sitting beside Draco and Blaise he tried hard to ignore Liam's eyes upon his back.

The classes before Dinner passed fairly quickly for Harry and he was pleased to find that his classes were interesting and he understood what was going on. He had feared arriving at Hogwarts and finding that the classes were hard and he didn't understand anything, he was relieved to know that actually he was ahead of the other students but only a little.

"We have Defence next." Blaise pointed out his gaze lingering on Harry who had just helped himself to some soup.

"So?" Harry asked wincing slightly as the hot soup burned his tongue.

"The tactless git means that we have defence with Lupin." Draco said grinning when Blaise elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Oh." Harry muttered, his stomach dropped slightly and he pushed away his bowl of soup, suddenly feeling far from hungry. He didn't think he was ready for a class with any of _them _yet.

"You'll be alright, he cant exactly question you during class." Draco said softly gently pushing the bowl of soup back to Harry.

"You'll regret not eating anything during class, it's a while until supper." He scolded lightly.

"Is he always like this?" Harry turned to Blaise pretending to act irritated when he was really amused.

"Yep, he can be a mean bastard to anyone out of Slytherin, but to his friends he's a mother hen." Blaise grinned as he avoided the indignant glare the blonde sent him, Draco grinned as he swung his leg at Blaise kicking him in the shin, the black haired boy yelped.

"Fucking hell." Blaise cursed, Harry stifled his laughter, feeling considerably better he obediently ate his soup and gathered his things at the end of dinner. But as he grew closer and closer to the defence class he felt worse, the nerves and dread in his stomach clashing and making him feel sick.

When Remus entered the classroom he sent a smile to Harry who sat face cold until the class began. It was actually quiet a good class, all about vampires, ironic really considering he had being raised by two.

When packing away his things Harry felt his dread growing again, and rightly so as it turned out.

"Can I have a word Harry?" Remus said softly, although it was a question Harry had the impression that it was more a demand.

Harry shrugged, he nodded once to Draco and Blaise who were openly glaring at Remus and they obediently left although somewhat reluctantly.

Harry felt a warm feeling spread throughout him, although he had only known both boys a short while they were already friends, he hadn't had any human friends before, it was a pleasant feeling.

"You seem to be settling in very well here Harry." Remus smiled, leaning against his desk his arms crossed a friendly smile on his face. Harry stood bag slung over his left shoulder the weight of his books resting on his right hip, he wasn't smiling and he focused on making his expression seem as cold and detached as possible. He refused to answer as it wasn't a question and he saw the flicker or emotion in his professor's eyes.

"Im glad your making friends quickly. How are you coping with the classes?" Remus carried on although Harry could see the regret and longing in his godfathers eyes.

"Considering I don't want to be here there fine." Harry said jaw set stubbornly. Remus sighed.

"Hogwarts was more of a home to me than my real one was, it can be the same to you if you let it." Remus said softly.

"I'd rather be at my home with my parents." Harry replied before Remus could reply Harry looked him straight in the eye and said.

"What do you want Lupin? Just spit it out im missing my library time here." Harry snapped getting agitated.

"Do you think you will ever forgive us?" Remus whispered sadly.

"Why should I?" Harry replied refusing to answer a question that he didn't know the answer to.

"We are so very sorry for how we treated you, Lily and James, they've been through so much to deal with their guilt hoping against hope that they would find you, that they could make it up to you. We don't deserve your forgiveness Harry, but I want you to know that we haven't been without punishment ourselves." Remus said softly.

Harry snorted his lips twisting into a bitter sneer.

"Oh really? I don't care how much guilt you all felt or still feel, im glad in fact. I hope it eats away at you, I hope it haunts you. My punishment is being haunted by the memories, being around you makes me feel sick because I remember being second best, the ignored and neglected. And do you know what? You can't make up for that! You can't say your fancy apologies and make me forget because I wont. I don't know what's worse the neglect by the Potters or the fact that you and Black knew about it and ignored it." Harry spat.

Remus lowered his head in shame; trying to hide the tears Harry's words caused the guilt and self-disgust he had carried around since Harry disappeared resurfacing.

"Im sorry," Remus whispered brokenly.

"It's not enough." Harry whispered he forced down the urge to cry and fled from the room before anymore could be said.

Harry met up with Draco and Blaise by their next class after getting some directions from his elder Slytherin's. they looked at him as though concerned but Harry felt too tired to be revelling in the wonders of having friends, and by the end of class he was so exhausted he didn't go to supper, instead he excused himself before hurrying back to his rooms.

The next morning Harry had a letter delivered whilst he showered. He hurriedly dressed when he recognised Lori's handwriting. Gently opening the envelope he sat and read.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Im sure you made quiet the impression upon your fellow students when you arrived at Hogwarts, although I am hoping you didn't get into any trouble. The house seems so quiet without you, we miss you terribly, it is strange for me because when I want to hug you I forget that you aren't here, I don't like it. _

_Dad has explained the Hogwarts houses, are you happy in Slytherin? Have you made any friends? I hope you aren't feeling alone we promised ourselves that we would never let you feel alone again, I hate to think that already we have broken our promise._

_How are your classes going? I actually miss teaching you, despite all the whining and pleading you used to do to get out of your lessons. I have so many questions yet for once I cannot seem to put them into words, I want to write something meaningful that wont leave us both near tears._

_I had never thought that I would have to be parted from my child, before you I had never needed to worry about anyone other than myself and my husband. But you appeared miraculously in our lives, and as my son I worried for you when Dad taught you to hunt and the dangers you could encounter. But still I never wanted to think about us being parted like we have, it hurts Harry, for a mother and child to be separated as far as we are for as long as we are going to have to be. I pity every other mother going through this._

_Have your biological parents and godfathers talked to you yet? Is it selfish of me that I want to know every little thing that they've said because even after what they did I still fear that I will lose you to them._

_Father sends his love, he is so lost without you, he is trying to learn everything he can about Hogwarts so that he will understand better, or perhaps he wants to know if you are safe their, you know how he worries for our safety._

_I have so much more to say my son, but I will save you from my questions until later._

_We love you._

_With love always Mom and dad. _

Harry laughed through his tears at some of the things his mother had written, but in receiving her letter it opened the floodgates fro his emotions and he curled up onto his bed, his letter clutched tightly to his chest as he sobbed wishing that he could be with his parents.

Later that morning Harry collected himself and gathered his books, to his displeasure he had Lily's class Advanced Charms first. He once again sat beside Draco amused despite his mixed feelings when Draco only grunted in reply to his good morning.

"Told you he hates mornings." Blaise said cheerfully. Harry just shook his head grinning slightly as he piled some food onto his plate.

"You going to be alright for first class?" Draco said fifteen minutes later when he had woken up slightly.

"I guess." Harry muttered.

"The talk with Lupin make you wary?" Blaise said his lips upturning into a disgusted sneer.

"Yeah, I don't need them hassling me." Harry said downing his coffee and checking his bag, he liked to make sure he had all his books.

"I can imagine. Still, father's going to be helping Sev with potions today, should be fun." Draco grinned, clearly delighted that his dad was going to be at potions the one subject Harry knew he loved above all other.

"Urgh, only you could be happy about having potions class again. Isn't double lessons Monday enough?" Blaise groaned his head in his hands.

"Obviously not. Anyway don't start Draco on his you must love potions lecture." Harry laughed at Draco's indignant look. Harry had found that Blaise hated Potions with a passion and wasn't afraid to say it, however the blonde Slytherin lectured Blaise for a whole break.

"Your definitely a Slytherin 'Ri" Blaise said sweetly, standing they gathered their bags and walked slowly to class.

"Ri?" Harry questioned only just catching onto to what Blaise had called him.

"He has to nickname everyone, im guessing that's yours." Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Oh, so what's your nickname?" He teased giving Draco a gentle nudge.

"Don't you dare Blaise!" Draco snapped although the two Slytherins could hear his amusement underlining his snappish attitude.

Blaise held his hands palm forwards in surrender but as Harry walked past him into class he leant forwards and whispered into Harry's ear.

"Drake." Harry grinned, quickly biting his lip when Draco looked at him suspiciously.

"Good morning class." Lily Potter began by asking them to open their books and reading the first chapter then she began asking them questions about the text they had read.

What annoyed Harry most was the fact that she was either asking him questions about the charms or was smiling at him. It annoyed him and his irritation was spreading across the whole group of Slytherins.

"Can you tell me the reason why that particular spell shouldn't be mixed with any other Harry?" Lily stood and smiled warmly at her son not noticing the growing wave of rage building behind the green eyes so like her own.

"No." Harry said bluntly.

"Read the text a little more closely and try again." Lily encouraged.

"You read the text and answer your own stupid question." Harry snapped the Slytherins snickered, glad that one of their own wasn't taking the crap their professor was pulling.

"That's enough." Lily said softly.

"I really don't think it is. All fucking lesson you've badgered me with questions that I really don't give a shit about. Why cant you just leave me the fuck alone!" Harry shouted standing he slung his bag over his shoulder and stormed out, leaving a gob smacked professor behind.

Harry stormed down the corridor flinging the doors open to the grounds. He broke into a run needing the fresh air, not realising how confined he had felt until the very moment the first gust of wind playfully blew into his hair.

He stopped his run at the lake and sat heavily on the ground. Panting harshly he pulled his knee's to his chest and buried his head in his arms, not even the comfort of fresh air could drown out his raging emotions. So much was happening in such little time and he had no idea how to cope with it all.

He missed Koylani and Lori and his home, but if he hadn't come to Hogwarts he wouldn't have found his friends, despite everything going on with the Potters Harry was grateful for meeting Draco and Blaise. They were his first human friends outside Lori and Koylani.

Harry sat outside for over an hour not caring about his classes, everything was overwhelming him, even his friendship with Draco and Blaise. When he finally uncurled Harry took a moment to breath in the fresh air before reluctantly returning to the castle. He could tell dinner was being served by the chatter coming from the Great Hall and gathering what little courage he had left Harry strode into the hall, trying to reign in his irritation at the immediate silence.

"Mr.Potter, we do not tolerate students walking out of classes here." Dumbledore said scoldingly the whole hall turned as one to read Harry's reaction.

"Well if she would leave me alone I wouldn't have walked away." Harry glared at Lily who looked like she was about to cry.

"Never the less, be sure not to do it again." Dumbledore sat down again satisfied that Harry would listen.

Harry closed his eyes trying to hold his magic, his anger was taking over and he had learnt that this was a very bad thing. Harry's eyes snapped open his eyes a daunting green, the colour of the killing curse, bright and deadly. He was looking at the ceiling his eyes wide and for all the world he looked slightly crazy. A rough wind rushed through the hall blowing everyone's hair into disarray and lifting books and homework into the air.

In a matter of seconds the wind intensified and students began screaming as plates smashed under the force, the tables screeched against the floors as they were pushed and pulled by the wind and by now the Hall was in utter chaos and under all of it Harry stood the rage in his eyes wasn't dimming at all, and Draco and Blaise knew that things would only get worse.

"HARRY!" Draco yelled trying to get through to his friend, this wasn't only unsafe for everyone in the hall but Harry as well.

It took several shouts from both Harry and Blaise to get Harry's attention but even then it was only Harry's eyes looking at the sideways his head still tilted at the ceiling.

Taking hesitant steps forwards both Slytherins tentatively walked towards Harry slightly surprised when the rough wind weakened around them allowing them through. By the time they got to Harry's side their softly spoken words of comfort and reassurance had calmed him slightly, and gradually the wind dropped down to a mere flicker.

Harry felt weak, really weak as though someone had sucked all of his magic out of him and as he slowly came back down from the darkness his rage had sent him into he felt the horror of what he had done crash down onto his shoulders. His dull eyes flickered to his friends and he could only groan in pain as he pitched forwards, Draco caught the unconscious boy before he hit the ground, but his relief quickly disappeared as he felt the coolness of Harry's skin.

Eyes widening in panic he felt for a pulse, his fingers fumbled and he couldn't find a pulse. Calling for help he tried to stop the panic he felt when he realised that Harry wasn't breathing. . . .


	5. Chapter 5

First im really sorry for the long wait on updating but iv been having a lot of problems with my comp and although I had finished the chapter it wouldn't let me post, but anyways im hoping to be getting a new comp within 2weeks and I cant wait! This chapter is a little OOC in places but it'll have to do for now lol. I also want to thank all the reviewers who have encouraged me to carry on writing.

A soft groan could be heard in the dark room and the four occupants shared a relieved looking glance. The boy laying on the bed was coated in a fine sheen of sweat and his face contorted into a pained expression as another groan escaped his slightly parted lips. The boy lay on his back a thin white sheet covering his bare chest until the sheet reached his armpits, his arms were above the covers placed gently at his sides and as another groan of pain escaped him the boys fingers clenched slightly.

"Harry?" the dark haired boy gracefully sat down on the chairs beside his friends bed Blaise didn't have to look to know that Draco had sat beside him.

Beneath his eyelids Harry's eyes moved to the side so that had his eyes been open he would be looking at the two boys. Blaise laughed in relief, his exhaustion catching up with him as he began to get slightly hysterical.

"Control yourself Zabini! He isn't out of danger yet, he still has the fever." Severus Snape snapped at his student. The four, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Blaise had been caring for Harry for over four days during which Harry had developed a nasty fever which leeched of the weakened boys body.

After the stunt in the Great Hall Draco had panicked and called out to his father by some short miracle the four Slytherins had forced Harry's heart to beat although it had been hard to keep their magic in tuned as they moved him.

But still after many potions and nerve shattering moments Harry had begun to improve and today he had finally shown that he was still alive even if it were with moans of pain.

"Potter, can you open your eyes?" Lucius said fairly softly for him and he was surprised when Harry obeyed after a bit of fluttering Harry's eyes finally opened.

As one the Slytherins let out the breath they had been holding and they allowed smiles of triumph, Draco snorted when he turned back to Harry finding him fast asleep.

"After four days of sleeping you wouldn't expect him to be tired would you?" he was amused.

"He was in a coma Draco his body is calling on him to heal, he should rest for at least another week if he shows more signs of improvement. Now I suggest you three get some rest." Severus ordered and the glare he sent their way stopped all protest. When the youngest Slytherins headed to the room made up for them Lucius turned back to his friend.

"Shouldn't you rest? After all you've made all the potions we've given the boy."

"I'll stay and watch the rest of tonight's potions have to be taken at a specific time." Severus said his voice in lecture mode.

"I could stay with him, you must be more tired than me." Lucius offered.

"Tempting. But no, knowing you as I do you will get distracted by your hair or nails and miss a potion. Now go, Rest I will wake you when I need to sleep." Snape grinned at the indignant look on the eldest Malfoy's face and Lucius nodded once before turning to his room.

"You boy have caused a lot of trouble, I hope you realise that now the students will be scared witless of you." Severus sat heavily in the chair; he absentmindedly conjured the small table that held his potions.

" I wonder what other things you have hidden within yourself, the powers you possess, but nevertheless you must control your anger. I will not continue this nurse maid routine for a boy who cannot control his temper." It went on like this all through the night Severus talking to the sleeping boy whilst checking when to give the potions, he was amused that even when he poured the potions down Harry's throat the boy didn't even stir.

For another three days Severus cared for Harry who had regained a lot of his strength thanks to the potions and the constant bed rest. It had been announced to the school that he was conscious and making a slow recovery with a request that no one hound him. Harry listened to Sev telling him how Lucius had loved seeing the looks on the teacher's faces let alone the students.

Draco and Blaise sadly had to return to classes now that Harry wasn't in a critical condition Lucius too was away a lot he had offered to take over the Potions masters class knowing that Severus cared for every one of his Slytherins and would continue caring for Harry until he was completely well again.

"Can I write to someone?" Harry asked snapping his head of house back to the present.

"Depends on who you are writing. Is it someone in the school?" Snape replied.

Harry wrinkled his nose up thinking of his parents at Hogwarts.

"Nope. I'll need my owl though Professor only she can find the person to who my letter is intended." Harry said his eyes never leaving the onyx ones of his teachers.

Snape sighed, sometimes he thought that Harry was far older than he looked, the way he talked or worded things sometimes it saddened him.

"As you wish."

And so later that very night Hedwig bore a letter to Harry's parents, Harry had told them what had happened he wouldn't keep something like this from them, he begged with them not to worry that he was being looked after by people that he trusted. He hoped that it was enough; he didn't want their identity known to anyone other than himself at that moment.

What Harry didn't know was that mere hours after receiving his letter Koylani and Lori were forced to gather what they could from their home and seal it as best as they could before fleeing. The house itself and the rest of their belongings couldn't be harmed but that didn't protect them, invaders with white masks were heading their way and they wouldn't risk staying to find out if they meant them harm.

When they had travelled a safe distance Lori wrote a quick reply to her son.

Harry,

We got your letter just in time, I wish we could come to Hogwarts and see for ourselves that you are well. For now your reassurances will have to be enough. I must ask something very difficult of you, we have left home, invaders headed our way we have sealed our home and fled we are unharmed we took no chances so are unsure whether these men in white masks wish us harm. Please do not write to us until we have written to you telling you it is safe. You know what to do. Stay safe son.

Love Mom and Dad.

Tearfully Lori sent of the letter, her sharp ears heard voices behind them far enough away to slip out of their hunter's vision. With a nod to Koylani they carried on their battle to lose their hunters.

Though Harry was reluctant to do so he confided in Sev, Lucius, Draco and Blaise on his parents struggle.

"What are they?" Lucius asked calmly.

"What? Harry pretended.

"Come now Harry, your parents are being hunted by death eaters, they would not risk going after anyone involved with you right now so im guessing its coincidence. Which means that your parents aren't fully human." Lucius finished a triumphant glint in his eyes when Harry sighed before nodding.

"And? Snape pressed impatiently.

"This stays between us." Harry said accepting their nods.

"Vampires."

"hmm, their strength is legendary. I wouldn't worry Harry im sure your parents will be fine." Draco comforted but still Harry worried he hoped that what his friend said was true. He prayed to the very depths of his soul that they would be alright, but for now all he could do was wait and hope that he heard news of them swiftly.

Harry returned to his classes the next day insisting that he was fine, he knew that Severus had ordered Blaise and Draco to watch him but he found that it did not anger him, he considered himself lucky that he had friends (yes even if they were teachers) that would look out for him.

The school was buzzing with rumours and Harry was determined to ignore the looks and whispers he was receiving.

Still the worst time of the day was dinner; the Slytherins were scowling at anyone who even looked at Harry and the whispers increased tenfold. Suddenly owls began flying in letters attached and the readers dropped everything to read the letters after all it isn't everyday you get owl post in the mornings and at dinner.

"Death Eaters have attacked the Minister for Magic!" someone gasped out and a flood of terror swept throughout the hall.

Draco grabbed at the letter addressed to him and a paper clipping dropped out.

DEATH EATERS STRIKE MINISTER!!

Death eaters have risen again in numbers as last night Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was attacked outside of the Ministry itself. Although alive St. Mungo's have cautioned that the Minister is in critical condition and suffered severe injuries.

This latest attack has sent fear throughout the ministry as they try tracking down the 'rogue' servants of 'He Who Must Not Be Named'.

Parents also fear that the Death Eaters will target Hogwarts as a means to capture the Potters and their recently found lost son.

Harry broke off reading when Draco released a strangled sound, looking over his friends shoulder he saw elegant writing that said.

_Your initiation is soon, be ready my son for you will not disgrace me in front of our lord when he arises._

"Whose that from?" Harry asked fear hidden in his voice at the though of Draco becoming one of the Death Eaters.

"Narcissa." Lucius spat, he had walked quickly to his son when he saw the letter arrived and now he snatched it from Draco's hands.

"What does this mean Father?" Draco asked and for once with the chaos around him he allowed fear to enter his voice and all of Slytherin could detect it and they looked for guidance in the form of Lucius and Severus.

"It means we must prepare for the worst. We must be ready for a war."

The words shook through every Slytherin and with glances to each other even the youngest they stood as one and waited with the stillness of soldiers for what their leaders would ask of them.

Harry felt the whole school looking at them and knew that with the heat of the stares the other houses had become hostile to them.

'It isn't just Death Eaters we have to worry about.'


	6. Chapter 6

_I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, there has been a lot happening since I last updated! I still have to get my new computer which is arriving next week im hoping to have another update by then. Thanks again for all the reviews, I know some are probably wondering why Harry is taking so long in forgiving the Potter's im afraid that it will take a bit longer as im still unsure if I want him to forgive them yet. Im open to any suggestions on how you'd like Harry to react with them, whether he forgives them or not. Thanks again._

Harry was right, since the Death Eaters attack on the Ministry all three of the other Hogwarts houses attacked the Slytherins at almost every turn. Lucius and Severus had ordered them to their common room that day in the Great Hall and had met with them later. Now due to the attacks on their housemates no Slytherin was to walk the halls alone, there were tracking spells on each student done by the potions master as a precaution.

This new found caution did nothing to help Harry's fears for his parents, the Death Eater attacks had increased within the few weeks since the Ministers attack. It seemed that no matter how many Aurors were put on guard the attacks still happened and the number of deaths had slowly risen to fifteen individuals. It had been over a month since receiving the letter from his parents and since then no word had reached Harry the thought scared him. Ever since Harry arrived at Koylani's and Lori's home he had always had their love and support, if he lost that, lost the feeling of being wanted and loved simply for being him then it would be like being broken into millions of little pieces.

But as it were Harry focused his attention on not getting cursed as he walked through the halls, since his little power play no one had dared try to curse him at least not alone, there were often two or three people trailing behind him Draco and Blaise hoping to catch him alone. Hell for all Harry knew there was probably a contest who could curse Harry Potter first.

Sitting in the common room by the fire Harry went over his thoughts and he steadily grew angrier until a glass globe smashed under the weight of his magic. The room grew silent as they glanced at him uncertain.

"Why should we put up with this?" Harry asked almost softly the quietness of the room allowed everyone to hear.

"Because were evil, or so they say." A girl said a mix between sarcasm and bitterness.

"But we know were not. Why should we stick around to be cursed in the hallways just because of some prejudice that's gone on long enough?" Harry stood and leant against the fireplace, the fire gave his face an almost evil glint to it.

"Where else could we go?" Blaise asked wearily he was tired of all the bad feeling emitting from their year mates, of having to duck when a curse was flung at you. The worst thing was the teachers were doing nothing (except Severus and Lucius) they turned a blind eye, the teachers themselves believed that the Slytherins deserved to be hexed not even Dumbledore did anything except sit at his chair in the Great Hall with his annoying twinkling eyes.

"I don't know." Harry looked deflated before the anger returned. "Anywhere but here, were at a school for fucks sake this isn't supposed to be happening. If we can find a place to stay then we should go, I'd choose the forbidden forest because it's safer than this stupid castle is." That earned him some amused laughter and reluctantly his lips turned up into a small grin.

There was the sound of clapping and the occupants spun round to see Lucius and Severus clapping lightly.

"I happen to agree with you Mr. Potter. The headmaster is refusing to listen, the old fool believes that we can 'sort through these difficulties' on our own." Severus sat on the Slytherin (naturally) green leather sofa and looked seriously round at his students. Far too many of them had been injured, sent to the hospital wing to a nurse that refused to heal most of them; the once kindly nurse had turned against the Slytherins as well.

"We could use the Manor couldn't we dad?" Draco asked looking hopefully at Lucius.

"Im afraid not, we can't risk going there in case Narcissa arrives or there's always the possibility that she's already there." Lucius placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed briefly.

"What about Grandfather's mansion? Narcissa is still banned from there." Draco smirked slightly.

"We could, my father is long dead and I doubt anyone else can even get in and there's certainly enough room for all of you. But we can't just leave Hogwarts the headmaster will not sit by and just let us all walk out especially you Harry." Lucius turned to a scowling Harry.

"Just let him try and stop us." Harry said his voice low and deep as his eyes flickered like flames.

The Slytherins sat and went over their plans going over every possibility until exhaustion made itself known as people began dropping off to sleep. That night the Slytherins slept fitfully for the first time since the attacks started.

The next morning at breakfast the Slytherin house entered together and sat in stony silence as they ignored the glares aimed their way. Harry sighed pushing his plate away as he stood, the eyes of everyone in the hall upon him as he walked to the head table.

"I request a meeting with you headmaster." Harry said looking determinedly into the aged mans eyes. Dumbledore seemed stunned before he nodded once and rose, several teachers including the Potters followed. They went to the side chamber in the hall and as requested Lucius and Severus stayed behind their presence hopefully securing the rest of the Slytherins safety.

Sitting stiffly in a soft chair Harry faced the teachers.

"Im sure you can guess why I requested to speak with you." Harry began and the teachers glanced at each other.

"The way my house is being treated is wrong and inexcusable, we wont stand for it any longer. For over a month we have put up with abuse that no child in a boarding school should suffer through, and in that month how many of our attackers have you punished? None. If it weren't for my head of house im almost positive that at least one Slytherin student would have been killed."

There was stunned silence for a few moments Harry meeting their stares with a cold expression.

"Now Harry my boy I doubt things would get that far and punishments have been given." Dumbledore tried.

"No, that's my point they haven't. Other that Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape no punishments have been given. Im here to tell you headmaster that with the full backing of my house if something isn't done about it meaning if the attacks don't stop the whole of my house are leaving Hogwarts."

"You cant. You cant just leave it's against the rules isn't Albus?" Lily Potter said her voice had a whimper underneath it Harry thought disgusted.

"What part of students attacking one house didn't you get? Nothing in the past month has been played by the rules and the worst thing is the lot of you have turned a blind eye. You disgust me. We wont allow you to control us anymore Dumbledore, either something is done NOW or we leave." Harry's eyes flashed with anger and he clenched his jaw to stop from yelling at them.

"I don't see what can be done, the students have their own opinions." Dumbledore said lamely.

"Then this is goodbye headmaster." Harry stood and inclined his head sharply at the other occupants before turning to leave.

"You cant! You said that you'd spend a whole year here!" Lily yelled almost hysterical.

Harry turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"I agreed to stay a year at a school. This isn't a school anymore it's a battlefield." He gave her a sad look and left. He had turned so many thoughts and feelings over before this meeting about his 'real' parents. A lot of bitterness was still there and he knew it would never go away but with all the other battles he was fighting he didn't want to fight them. Not saying that he would be their friend or anything like that but he just wouldn't have any more slanging matches.

Returning to the hall Harry nodded sharply at Lucius and Severus who rose and walked with him to the Slytherin table. The students stood and as one turned to walk out of the hall to the rest of the Hogwarts students confusion they walked out of the Hogwarts doors and carried on walking. Before breakfast their possessions had been collected and packed and then shrunk so their trunks could fit in their pockets. They knew that if they were to leave but need to go to their common room first the headmaster would find a way to stop them. Their owls had been sent off to find them later and all other animals were carefully prepared for the journey.

Walking passed the school gates they immediately split into fairly large groups where a portkey was prepared for them by the two adults, it was a bit of a squash but they all made it, although some were grumbling about the rough journey.

"Harry are you alright?"" Blaise asked amused at Harry's pale face.

"Eurgh," Harry closed his eyes tightly for a few seconds waiting for the ground to stop spinning before opening them and shakily collecting his now normal sized trunk.

"I hate portkeys." Harry hissed as Draco smirked at him.

After a short walk Draco tapped Harry on the shoulder and pointed up ahead.

"Oh wow." Harry breathed amazed at the huge building up front. It was exactly as a grand building should be the white type of stone and grand pillars with a half circle balcony above the door. Harry had never seen anything as beautiful before.

"Amazing isn't it? Of course Malfoy Manor is almost as stunning." Draco said smiling as they finally entered the building. The inside was almost as wonderful as out with grand paintings and sculptures and the grand staircase with a huge ceiling that made Harry feel dizzy just looking at it.

"We'll go pick our rooms and then we can explore." Draco whispered excitedly.

The girls shared a room two each and the boys also decided to share but Draco insisted he was having his own room which would be in between Harry's and Blaise's although both protested that they could share to which Draco had raked his eyes over each of them and smirked.

"Who knows what the two of you could get up to sharing a room." Leaving Harry blushing slightly and Blaise looking thoughtful.

Although Harry was impressed with his room he felt it a bit much, dark wooden furniture with the biggest bed Harry had ever seen with soft clean sheets and a comforter. Meeting up later in Draco's room Harry gazed around looking amazed.

"Your family goes all out don't they?" Harry said voice awe filled.

"Well it was my Grandfather's home, he had it built to escape my grandmother who lived in Malfoy Manor." Draco explained.

"To escape your grandmother?"" Harry asked eyebrow raised delicately in a perfect impression of Draco.

"Yes, well my Grandfather's mother chose him a pureblood wife, they got along at first but then my father was born and his mother got all these idea's about how to raise him, you know punishments were harsher and stuff to build character. But my grandfather disagreed he wasn't the most open man in the world but he did love my dad so with her taking over Malfoy Manor Grandfather had this place built for him and father to live in whilst he gave her free reign over the other manor." Draco explained scrunching his nose up at the mention of his grandmother.

"How come you never told me this before?" Blaise asked pouting slightly.

"You never asked." Draco replied making Harry snort, it was the hardly the thing you asked in most conversations.

"So did you grow up here or at Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked standing up and running his hands over the fine wood of the furniture.

"Malfoy Manor, but we spent a great deal of time here once grandmother died. It was the only place that mother wouldn't demand to come with us, plus she was banned."

"Bet that was interesting." Harry murmured amused.

"It most certainly was." The smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy said, he had one eyebrow raised at his son; he was leaning against the doorframe right leg tucked near his other with his arms crossed.

"My father despised the woman, he was most displeased with my mother's choice of bride, but he had no say in it and we were married. He couldn't stop that but once Draco was born he did stop Narcissa from entering this manor. It annoyed both my wife and my mother enormously to my father's amusement. You see the arrangement with my wife is much the same as my father had with my mother, although I must agree that my father was more vocal about it." Lucius chuckled and pushed himself from the doorway and sat with the boys.

"One moment, I've just remembered, when I was looking for you after you helped me in Diagon alley the book had your picture but it named your mother as recently deceased, how is it possible?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes well im guessing she killed someone and transfigured them to look like her, if nothing else it would by her the time and disguise she needed. In those books when the ministry announce that person's death the books automatically add the deceased part. Rather ingenious really." Draco explained not in the least bit phased.

"It just seems a little pointless really." Harry said shaking his head slightly.

"Think Harry, my wife is a known Death Eater who faced life imprisonment in Azkaban. Narcissa is still a spoilt brat of a woman and prison wouldn't suit her tastes. She would do anything to escape that, the best way for her was to fake her own death." Lucius explained his face contorted with the hate for his wife.

"And if she simply went on the run it wouldn't stop people looking. If she has expensive tastes she would be found easily." Harry said nodding, it all made sense.

"I came to tell you before I got sidetracked that the students are contacting their parents those that can be used through the floo have those that are waiting for their owls are writing their letters they'll be sent by late evening. Blaise I suggest you try and contact your parents but do not tell them our location just tell them that your safe understand?" Lucius warned.

Blaise stood gave a mocking solute and ran off at Lucius's glare. Harry snorted and bit his lip to try prevent the sudden laughter he felt bubbling within him from escaping.

Lucius smiled and shook his head ruefully, he stood and leant over and ruffled Draco's hair ignoring Draco's scandalised look, Lucius smirked and with a quick movement ruffled Harry's hair too. With two teenage boys shouting their indignation Lucius left laughing loudly.

Harry had to admit that the laid back feel of the mansion and the laughter that was already being heard was welcomed after all of the fear at Hogwarts. Harry and Draco (after quickly resorting their hair) headed downstairs to meet up with the others even Draco had a small smile on his face at the happy chatter of their housemates. They met with Blaise in the living room and were relieved to find that none of their housemate's families had objected to their abrupt departure and were content with the fact that their children were safe.

"What do you reckon will happen now? News is going to leak out to the press that we left and some of the Slytherins parents still support the Dark Lord, I now that most of the families are ok and have consented to us being here but there are still the few that will be ordered to spy on us." Blaise whispered.

"Be happy that were safe for now Blaise. Merlin we've only just got out of Hogwarts, we'll deal with the issues you've mentioned when the time comes." Draco said irritably.

Blaise apologised and they spent the rest of the day acting like teenagers and revelling in the fact that for now at least they were safe.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok not my best chapter, iv been very distracted lately but felt that you deserved an update! More will happen in the next chapter which should be up next week. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews I live for them._

"Lucius, we have a problem." Severus said knocking once on the study door before entering clutching the parchment in his hands. Lucius looked up from the work he was doing and waved for Severus to sit in the leather chair opposite him.

"What problem?" he asked calmly, if he had to get upset or worried he would do so but after he had heard of the problem, although the anxious and pale face of his friend had him feeling uneasy.

"The dark Circle sent a letter, they know it's us who have taken the children, they expect us to bring them all before them to be marked." Severus said looking faintly sick.

"Never. I won't allow it." Lucius said his voice cold.

"I know, but what do we do? If we ignore there summons they will see it as treachery." Severus had poured them a drink of Fire whiskey and had already gone through two glasses before he calmed down.

"We consult the children, however much I may dislike it some are still supporters of the Dark lord and there will be no stopping them. However those that do leave to join his ranks will have their knowledge of this place bound to them, not even the Dark Lord will be able to break through that." Lucius said sipping at his drink.

"I had hoped to save them from the same we fate that we have had to endure." Severus said softly.

"I know, but we knew that we couldn't save everyone some will have to learn the hard way. Besides we are thinking too far ahead, the Dark Circle have not yet resurrected the Dark Lord, I am hoping whatever they have planned will wait or at least take enough time for us to plan out what we are going to do. It seems that a war of some kind is inevitable. Come, we must talk to the children." Lucius finished his drink and stood, he held out a hand for Severus who took it surprised when Lucius squeezed his hand reassuringly before letting go and walking out of the study.

Once the Slytherin's had been called and everyone was sat comfortably Lucius stood by the fire scanned the faces of the children a sad look in his eyes as he began.

"Earlier this evening Severus received a letter from a group calling themselves the Dark Circle. They are supporters of the Dark Lord and are asking for your presence, they will undoubtedly mark you temporarily until they find a way for the Dark Lord to return. We are not going to force you into a decision, but those that support the Dark Lord and wish to join this Dark Circle you may do so, however those of you that do not wish this may stay here. We will need your decision within twenty minutes, I caution you to think logically, there will be no changing your mind." Lucius warned.

The children began whispering amongst themselves whilst the two adults stood pale and weary looking.

"How many do you think will leave?" Harry whispered to Draco and Blaise.

"I don't know." Draco replied looking around at his housemates sadly, how many of them would leave? He knew that if they left the only other time they would meet would be in unpleasant circumstances.

A tense twenty minutes passed ad Lucius called for quiet over the room.

"Those of you who wish to join the Dark Circle please stand and wait by the door." Lucius' voice was tense and had a sad underline to it as a good quarter of the Slytherin's stood and waited by the door. Lucius nodded once to Severus before sweeping over to the group and they walked out of the lounge.

"I will admit I am glad that you have chosen to stay, it saddens me to say this but once those students leave the grounds there must be no contact with them, it doesn't matter if there your friends, the people they plan to join are the inner circle of the Dark Lords supporters and are dangerous. Me and Lucius will add extra wards around the mansion if it will reassure you." Severus had picked up on how scared the youngest of Slytherin were and they relaxed a little at his reassurances.

"Wont those leaving be able to return here?" A sixth year girl asked.

"Lucius is binding the knowledge of our location into the deepest parts of there minds, I also suspect that there is an oath for them to take. Rest assured you are safe here." Severus looked up as Lucius returned.

"It has been a tiring week, I suggest you go to your rooms and sleep, I have a feeling we will be getting some news tomorrow." Lucius said before he ushered the children out.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked softly as they sat by the fire once again sipping at a Firewhiskey.

"They are innocent of our old ways. They have no idea what their getting themselves into." Lucius said.

"I sent them through the Floo to Malfoy Manor then I blocked our Floo of, I feel like I'm abandoning them to some form of torture."

"We couldn't do any more than we already have. The week we have spent here has been a relief and we are safe. We must focus on the children that have opted to put their trust in us. I said we would put up extra wards around the mansion, I will do anything to keep these children safe." Severus said fiercely.

"My how others would act seeing you so protective." Lucius murmured. Severus rolled his eyes the hint of a smile on his face.

"What news do you expect?" He asked suddenly.

"I have been forewarned about an article in the Daily Prophet about Slytherin's spectacular absence at Hogwarts." Lucius smirked a little.

"I wonder how the Headmaster will get out of this one." Severus commented.

"Indeed. I am tired I think I will retire to my rooms." Lucius flicked his wand and the drink glass vanished, he stood and with a decisive look leant down and pressed a feather light kiss to Severus' lips, he pulled away and headed for his rooms.

"Goodnight." He called over his shoulder before he left.

"I think things are happening too quickly." Blaise said voice weary as he sat on Draco's bed. Harry looked up at him from where he was sprawled out beside him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well first we leave Hogwarts with only a days planning then only a week into our stay here twenty or thirty of us leave to join this Dark Circle which is being run by Death eaters. You can't tell me things don't seem to be going too fast." Blaise sighed again and let himself fall backwards so he was looking at the ceiling.

"When you put it like that, I guess so." Harry admitted turning to look at his two friends, Draco who had his back resting against the wall snorted.

"We had to leave Hogwarts quickly despite the lack of days of planning we had to get out before the Headmaster could find a way to stop us. And the Dark side were bound to call on our absence. It might seem like everything's happening at once but it's out of our control. Although I guess now we will have to enjoy our freedom while we have it." Draco said seriously.

"What do you mean by enjoy our freedom whilst we have it?" Harry replied a concerned note in his voice.

"There's going to be a war Harry and by the looks of things were going to be right in the middle of it."

"I'm off to bed and pretend I didn't hear that." Blaise said but he looked pale and he was shaking as he stood.

"Goodnight." He murmured as he walked to his room.

"I think you scared him." Harry commented looking reproachfully at Draco.

"War scares him. But it seems inevitable doesn't it? I didn't mean to scare him but we have to face facts the inner circle are recruiting and were not prepared. Father and Sev will mention training to us within a week's time, after that we will have lessons on magic and then physical training." Draco said he moved so that he was sprawled on his stomach beside Harry.

"Are you scared?" Harry whispered looking into Draco's eyes.

"Petrified. You?" Draco licked his lips in a nervous gesture.

"Terrified." Harry murmured. His eyes drawn to Draco's lips as his heart sped up.

Draco closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he moved forward pressing his lips against Harry's, it was soft and gentle, the kiss said more than words and when they pulled apart breathing hard they smiled.

Harry curled an arm around Draco's neck and pulled him into another kiss, somehow Draco ended up half on top of the green eyed boy and the kiss became more intense, tongues flicked over lips before being drawn into a play for dominance.

With a groan Draco pulled away, panting he rested his forehead against Harry's and Harry smiled the soft smile that could make anyone melt and pressed feather light kisses against Draco's jaw and neck.

With a few more kisses Harry reluctantly stood and made his way to the door joining to his room. Looking back at Draco who was watching him he bit his lip before racing back for another kiss. Draco laughed and kissed back, when he pulled away he looked at Harry who had rested his head on the blondes shoulder.

"It's late." Draco whispered and with a gentle nudge Harry went to bed giving a little wave at Draco's called Goodnight.

_Not bad for a first kiss._ Harry thought before he fell asleep a smile on his face.

The next day dawned too early for Harry's liking but he had a peculiar feeling that something of importance was happening. Dressing quickly he sneaked out of his room being careful not to wake any of the other boys. He somehow doubted that they'd appreciate being woken at half six in the morning.

Padding lightly down the grand staircase Harry heard whispers from the study and being bold he gathered his courage and knocked gently. Immediately the whispers stopped and he could hear footsteps by the door. His heart hammering painfully in his chest he let out a relieved sigh when Lucius answered the door.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered, Lucius looked torn before he beckoned Harry into the study, the study was nicely lit and warm from the fire where Severus sat in a high backed chair.

"Why are you awake?" Severus asked glancing at Harry then Lucius.

"I dunno, I kind of felt like something was happening and then I came down here and heard you whispering." Harry admitted looking at the floor.

"Sit down Harry." Lucius instructed and Harry found himself obeying, he looked curiously at Lucius when he waved his wand in a complicated design by the door which glowed a bright blue before it disappeared.

"We have had news from Hogwarts, it's pretty much what we expected they are calling for our return, the Minister has gotten involved he has his aurors looking out for us, for routine 'questioning'" Lucius explained with a sneer as he too sat his eyes so like Draco's looked into the fire.

"But surely they know about how unfair the other houses had been to us?" Harry exclaimed incredulously.

"That's just the thing, Dumbledore will have covered it up, make it seem like we left for no apparent reason." Severus put in disgust written in his voice.

"That bastard!" Harry hissed, his eyes glowing.

"Snap out of it Potter!" Severus snapped and Harry gradually calmed down and looked gratefully at his professor.

"How do you know of this anyway?" Harry asked curiously after a few minutes of reflective silence.

"I still have some contacts that will keep me updated on what's going on, we have been thinking of sending an owl listing our reasons for leaving and our wish to be left alone. I doubt that they will take that into account of course but we must try something." Lucius said and Harry suddenly saw the dark circles under the older mans eyes how weary both men seemed.

"Why don't we all go over the letter, you know add our own opinions and stuff, plus they might listen if they know I'm alright. I think that there desperate to make me forgive them and our worried now that I'm out of there reach." Harry admitted softly.

"It is most likely." Severus allowed after several moments of awkward silence.

"So we go back to bed, get some proper rest until the rest of the household wakes up and then we tell them our plan ok?" Harry said his voice raising into something almost cheerful. With their agreements the three headed off into their separate hallways and climbed back into bed, finally able to get some proper sleep.

_Things are not going well, _Albus Dumbledore thought sadly, the saviour of the wizarding world had disappeared with a bunch of Slytherin's and not even the strongest tracking charm could find them. His frustration was growing, Harry hadn't been what he'd expected, he had expected a meek boy longing for his family, not a strong willed boy who was very independent and wanted as little to do with his family as possible.

And now the Daily Prophet were demanding answers, wanting to know why the entire Slytherin house had simply walked out of Hogwarts and seemingly off the face of the earth! He had given a statement requesting the Slytherin's returned but with Lucius and Severus leading them he held very little hope.

And the poor Potters! They were beside themselves, poor Lily was having a breakdown if she wasn't hysterical then she was crying it seemed as though nothing could calm her. James was doing what he could but even he strong man as he was couldn't hold everything together and he was slowly cracking. Remus and Sirius were comforting there friends and godson as much as they could through their own worry.

Hogwarts itself was feeling like a prison, the students were no longer happy and carefree but downtrodden and guilty. They knew that they had driven students their own ages out of the school and now families were suffering, family and friends couldn't get in touch with any of the Slytherin's, although many had tried Lily included, but all letters returned unopened and spells showed that the owls had simply flown not knowing where to take their letters.

The dark Circle as Dumbledore had found out were recruiting more and more people into their services, a plan no doubt to bring Voldemort back, and there wasn't much they could do. There were no leads without there two spies and they were leading a group of children, possibly to the Dark Circle itself.

And for once Albus Dumbledore felt his age, weariness crept into his bones and tiredness swept across his mind. He had so many memories, so many mistakes and the biggest one of all was what got him in this predicament. Albus sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. He had been such a fool, and now the Wizarding world would have to pay for it.


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry the extreme lateness of this chapter, I went on holiday for two weeks and when I got back I had quiet a lot of things to do and little time to write. This chapter isn't very long but I thought you all deserved an update.

Harry was tired. Tired of everything, more attacks had been reported and the Headmaster was calling once again to the Slytherin's to return to the school. There plan to tell the world what had happened at Hogwarts had not worked, most were sympathetic but still they argued that they should have gone to the Ministry instead of disappearing. There hopes were dwindling and Harry knew it didn't look good for the Slytherin's. Pressure was beginning to get to all of the Slytherin's who had begun their defence training. The hours were gruelling but most were willing to put up with it if it would one day save there lives. His relationship with Draco had reached no further than kissing in private not even Blaise knew and that made Harry feel guilty. He was sure his friend knew something was up and was getting frustrated with not being told what was going on, and Harry had felt coldness towards him and Draco and knew that Blaise was distancing himself from them.

After yet another defence lesson Harry was called to wait behind by Lucius and Severus soon joined them coming from his potions class.

"We thought we should tell you that the Ministry is putting pressure on Lucius to return the children to Hogwarts or their parents. Fudge is desperate to keep control of things and having the whole of Slytherin house up and disappear doesn't bode well for him." Severus said leaning against the desk arms crossed.

"So what's going to happen?" Harry asked a feeling of dread pitting in his stomach.

"We can hold of the Ministry for a while longer, enough perhaps to train you all in more drastic magic that Dumbledore wouldn't allow, but eventually we will have to return to Hogwarts." Lucius's voice was tight with anger.

"But you cant! If we go back there then all this was for nothing! The attacks will carry on and Dumbledore will have won." Harry said voice raised his green eyes sparking with anger and frustration.

"But if we don't Lucius will be arrested for Kidnapping which Fudge has already threatened." Severus said.

"But they have no evidence to prove it's you who helped us." Harry replied he was gradually getting more and more frustrated with the ministry and everything telse that demanded they obey them.

"Me and Severus both disappeared with you. In everyone's eyes that means I am guilty if I go to trial I will be convicted. Think Harry, where will that leave you and the students?" Lucius seemed almost calm about talking about his own conviction but his voice filled with reasoning when he mentioned the students.

"Nowhere. It would leave us back where we started. We may as well go back on our own terms." Harry said dejectedly.

"I will construct a letter to the headmaster announcing our decision but I will demand to be given another two weeks before we actually arrive. That should give us time to teach you the basics of the more challenging spells and potions." Lucius said his voice turning silky as he mentioned the spells and potions and a smirk returned to his face.

"Should I tell everyone now or leave it to you?" Harry asked hoping that they would let him off the hook.

"We will call a meeting tomorrow at breakfast and explain the situation as best we can. We can only hope they will be understanding enough to agree." Lucius said and with a strained smile he dismissed Harry and as soon as the door closed slumped against the desk beside Severus.

"I hoped it would not come to this." Lucius said sadly.

"We have done everything we can to protect the children and we have succeeded in most, when we return to Hogwarts as I feared we would have to, we will continue to protect them. The best thing we can do for now is wait for this mess to be over." Severus reassured Lucius and hesitated only briefly before he placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Lucius tensed slightly before relaxing and in a rare show of emotion leaned his head on Severus' shoulder and closed his eyes tiredly.

"This has to stop. If we are to win this war the fighting between us and everyone else has to stop." He said feeling weary and old.

"It will." The potions master tried to reassure but knew that his words could turn out to be far from true. They stood their leaning into each other feeling helpless against the rising tide of battles that they needed to win.

The next morning during the happy chatter of breakfast Lucius stood and gently explained their situation. He told them bluntly that it wasn't an option anymore for them to stay hidden, that it was return or be forced. The students were dejected and some even fearful but they agreed to stand by their leaders and with courage unknown to Slytherin's agreed to return to the hell that had driven them away in the first place.

A letter was constructed right there and Lucius read it out to the students who managed small smiles as it was sealed and sent off. Breakfast continued as though nothing had happened and the day ticked by filled with training and learning the most deadly of poisons from a gleeful potions master.

Albus Dumbledore was in conference with his teachers and the Minister when the letter arrived dropping in front of him he stared at it speechlessly before reaching out to open it. He under the ministers urging read it out aloud.

_To the headmaster of Hogwarts._

_Regrettably I write to you to offer a deal. We, the Slytherin's will return to Hogwarts after a list of our demands are enforced. We demand protection from everyone at Hogwarts including yourself and suitable punishment to those who do not obey this demand. If we are to return it will be under secrecy, therefore no press. We will teach the Slytherin's separately from the other students for our own protection. All charges the minister wishes to bring to an of us will be dropped as we acted in self defence and left Hogwarts for our own protection after our unfair treatment. If you agree to these terms we will return in two weeks to the arrival of this letter. Simply write your answer below and send. I write this as a fair warning, our demands are not negotiable. This offer is a one off so think carefully._

_Lucius Malfoy._

"Albus we cannot simply let too death eaters get away with kidnapping school children!" Minister Fudge spluttered.

"And we cannot let them stay in hiding. Lucius has made his demands clear if we do not agree he will not go back on his word and offer us another alternative, no matter how desperate they may get." Albus sat grimly and looked at the Potters who were looking conflicted.

"I think you should agree." Lily had felt the headmasters gaze and spoken softly into the quiet room.

"My dear Lily! These men Kidnapped your son, they cannot be let off. Surely you agree." Fudge argued.

"they for all their other faults did not kidnap our son. We all saw that each and every Slytherin stood and willingly left including our son. Yes I would like for them to be punished but if we do not agree what are our chances of finding them?" she asked her eyes burning fiercely.

"My dear we have aurors . ." Fudge trailed off.

"Who have so far been unable to find them as have the rest of us. Agree to their terms so that this mess can be over and so we can see our son again." Lily said decisively her tone of voice brooking no argument. Albus conjured a quill and wrote simply.

_**Agreed**_

The owl had waited patiently and once given back it's letter flew off to the watchful eyes of Hogwarts teachers.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey just a small update and another thanks to all that have reviewed.

Things were tense at the Manor for the remaining two weeks the Slytherin's had there. They found that they could no longer celebrate their freedom with high spirits when in two short weeks they would be returning to the school that had treat them unjustly.

Harry and Draco spent little time together in those two weeks, both being too busy in their classes nearly all the spare time the students had before was being taken up with new classes. Lucius and Severus wanted all of the students prepared and to do that in the little time they had was difficult, and wearing on the students.

It was with heavy hearts that the Slytherin's reluctantly packed up their things the night before they were due to leave and they gathered in the living room, a comfortable room so that they could talk and enjoy there last night as best as possible. Halfway through the evening Lucius stood and walked to the fire and poured himself a small drink before turning to look at the students who had silenced almost immediately after there 'Leader' stood.

"I want to congratulate each and every one of you on completing your studies to the best of you abilities, I know the past two weeks have been difficult on you with the amount you have had to learn. You have all taken it in your stride and for that Severus and I congratulate you. Tomorrow will be difficult on each and every one of us and I want you to be prepared for anything. We may be well received or we may face hostility, it is crucial that we stick together and I must remind you that the training you have received here must at most be kept a close guarded secret. No doubt the Minister will be their tomorrow and your new found skills will most definitely be frowned upon. Finally I hope you enjoy your last night here." Lucius smiled as a cheer rang out and he sat beside Severus who raised and eyebrow at him.

"You do not usually indulge in a pep talk." His friend said amusement colouring his words.

"Your amusement pleases me. I hope I do not have to go through that again." Lucius smiled wryly his eyes softening as Severus sighed.

"You should go sleep. You look exhausted." The past weeks had taking their toll on the potions master, he looked thoroughly worn out.

"You don't look so great yourself. But your right I do need to sleep." Severus rose slowly and said his goodnights to both Lucius and the students before heading off to bed.

"I will also retire. I hope you do not stay up all night." Lucius stood and swept from the room stopping at the door and aiming his wand at his drinking cabinet, he set a complicated locking charm on it to Draco's dismay. Smirking he left the room and gratefully headed to his room.

"Shit, I hoped he'd forget." Draco muttered.

"Not likely considering the last time he forgot to lock away his liquor you drank most of it and woke him by being violently sick." Blaise said amused and smirked as Harry burst out laughing.

"Admittedly he has been extra careful since then but I live in hope that he will eventually forget." Draco shrugged delicately.

"This is nice," Harry commented as he leaned back against Draco's legs and tilted his head into the blondes direction.

"What is?" Blaise asked curiously he watched his two friends actions curiously.

"Being able to relax, for the first time in two weeks." Harry replied sighing contentedly.

"Hmm." Draco said smiling as he raked his hands gently through his boyfriends hair, he admitted to himself that he had missed both Harry and Blaise in the chaotic weeks just passed. It was nice to sit with them again for more than five minutes before rushing off.

The moment seemed to catch up with Draco, he hadn't held his boyfriend for tow whole weeks, hadn't had the time to and now here they were unfortunately not alone but with a roaring fire and a fairly cheerful atmosphere. Leaning forwards decisively he pressed a kiss to Harry's neck.

Harry's eyes sprang open at the kiss to see that most of the occupants had seen but were politely looking away, all except Blaise of course who was looking surprised.

"So that's what you two were hiding." Amazement tinged their friends voice and a small smile broke out over his face as Harry looked worriedly at him.

"Why didn't you tell me Dray?" Blaise leaned back against the wall and observed his friends pouting.

" We didn't know what you would think. Besides I was waiting for you to get pissed off and confront me." Draco smirked as Blaise swiped at him playfully.

Eventually the group of Slytherin's headed to bed Harry laughing as Draco stole kisses on the walk back to their rooms. He wondered what Lucius and Severus would think of the usually cold Slytherin princes behaviour.

**Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he ended the Order meeting, it was basically to go over anymore disappearances and to discuss the return of the Slytherin house tomorrow.

The disappearances were becoming more frequent with more unfortunate victims and so far without Severus as spy they had neither leads nor warning for when an attack would take place.

Lily Potter stood solemnly with her husband and friends as they waited for the Order to leave. They walked to him when the last order member finally left.

"Professor has their been anymore news of Harry?" Lily asked hopefully, after Lucius's letter Lily took to asking this same question after every Order meeting. Hoping that the headmaster would be contacted again, he had not and his heart went out to the distraught mother.

"Im afraid not. We were assured by their letter that they would arrive two weeks since receiving that letter. Be assured my dear Lily you will see your son tomorrow." He patted her hand his eyes twinkling though he felt no happiness and walked from the room feeling his age, it wasn't the first time and he thought sadly that it would not be his last.

He could only hope that what he said to Lily would be true and that he hadn't just set the young woman up for a fall. The Potter's would be devastated as well as the Black's and the stress of the past two weeks had begun to show, the four adults looked tired and stressed, going about their days with a vague air of loss about them. Sighing once again Albus settled himself down in his chair and attempted to get some work done.

**Unknown Location.**

Koylani looked worriedly at his wife; they had been hiding for what felt like months. Two days ago they had nearly been captured, would have if not for his wife's quick thinking. A fight had broken out between them and three attackers who called themselves Death Eaters, Koylani expertly distracted them as Loriarna summoned their wands. But that was not the end of their battle, one man slashed Loriarna with a knife that gleamed with her blood. Enraged at his mate's pain Koylani attacked his anger fuelled he killed the three and carefully destroyed the knife, he did not want his wife's blood being used in a nasty curse.

He later found that the knife had been coated in poison which usually wouldn't have harmed them but they were weakened. They had fed little and their supplies were dwindling. Koylani gently laid his cool hand upon his wife's sweaty forehead as she whimpered. The poison was powerful, it was taking control of his beautiful wife the evidence of her illness the heat of her skin and the sweat which covered her.

Gently picking her light body up he gently rested her head against his shoulder and tried to hold in his sob of distress when Loriarna barely reacted. With resolve he set off setting as fast a pace as he dared while holding his frail lover. He had to get to his son, or his wife would succumb to death. He hoped that he would make it in time, they were a long way of from Hogwarts and Loriarna could fight the poison forever.

Nuzzling his head against her neck he breathed her scent in tears slipping unseen down his face as he pressed a feather light kiss to his mates' neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The day finally dawned at Hogwarts, Lily Potter thought anxiously of her son. He should be returning to Hogwarts on this day. Her nerves flittered through her body not allowing her to rest any longer. She woke early her husband still sleeping if a little restlessly.

Looking out of her living room window at the beautiful Hogwarts grounds all she could feel was self pity. So many things had gone wrong with her son Harry; so many failures had been dealt to him by her and James's fault. Her son had every right to hate her. The revelation sank into her, tearing through her heart as she broke down and cried muffling her sobs with her hands.

/ _I will prove myself to my son. I will earn his love again no matter how long it takes/ _Lily's tears dried and her eyes burned with a fierce determination as she stood and began to get ready. She wanted to be ready when her family was reunited.

AT THE MANOR

Harry sighed agitated. He was sitting in the living room the fire casting a warming glow and a gentle heat as he attempted to read a book. But try as he might he just couldn't concentrate. They would return today, to the dreaded castle, back to where the Potter's and Blacks would attempt to win him over. Feeling a headache forming he gently massaged his temple. How he hated this!

His body ached from the intense work outs and teachings of the past few weeks, but he knew with the weight of the world on his shoulders he would have to learn to bear with the pain. His head too had ached with the knowledge crammed into it, before his eyes he could clearly see his lessons flashing through his mind. How had his life gotten so complicated?

Sinking back into the comfortable chair Harry let the book drop to the floor and closed his eyes tiredly, he was all ready despite the fact that he despised having to leave the comfortable Manor. With a muffled yawn Harry finally fell into sleep.

"Harry?" a hand shook his shoulder gently and Harry groaned and tried to turn away.

"Wake up Harry." This voice was familiar, pleasantly so, a nice way to wake up after a nightmare. Harry blinked sleepily at Draco who looked at his boyfriend amused.

"About time. Were you having a nightmare?" Draco asked gently.

"Yeah. What time is it?" Harry sat his neck protesting the position he had slept in.

"Time to go. Father and Severus found you earlier before the rest of us got up. We've already eaten breakfast and the others are waiting in the entrance hall. I was sent to wake you." Draco explained wincing when Harry stood and cracked his back sighing as the pain eased.

"Come on then. We shouldn't leave them waiting any longer." Harry sighed, he was startled when Draco's warm hand slipped into his and squeezed gently in reassurance. They let there hands drop to their sides once they entered the main hall which was crowded with the students. Harry hastily pulled on his cloak which Blaise handed him and smiled tightly at his friends who nearly all wore nervous expressions.

"I should not need to remind you that we must all stick together, I am unsure of what will happen once we return to the school. Nevertheless you will conduct yourselves with dignity and show them no sign of your anxiety. Be level headed and keep your cool, whatever happens do not panic." Lucius said a smile forming on his face as the students slipped their 'Slytherin' masks on hiding all their emotions.

"Good." He praised, he and Severus herded the students out and down the drive past the wards which he reset before turning and nodding to his friend who handed out the portkey's.

The Slytherin's waited tensely for their objects to activate, some like Harry closing their eyes when they finally did. They landed outside the Hogwarts gates, and began dusting themselves off as some had fallen over on landing. Once they were ready Severus started forwards and the huge gates swung inwards allowing them entrance.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat Harry let a shaky sigh escape him. How he hated the sight of the great castle, the very air around him made him feel suffocated.

In what seemed like no time at all they were at the double doors, with a firm knock Snape sneered at Filch who had hurried to open the doors. One by one the Slytherin's swept past the foul man each student even the very youngest was perfectly composed.

They arrived to a completely silent Great Hall, the students craned their necks to the Slytherin's as they passed, and some flinched away from the returning students glares. The headmaster stood a smile forming mostly out of relief.

"My dear Slytherin's! What joy it is to see you return." The headmaster said his eyes twinkling.

"A relief more like." Harry muttered to Draco and Blaise who sniggered. Those around him also heard and snickered; they knew that the headmaster would have been even more criticized had they not returned.

Unwillingly Harry found his gaze flickering to the Potters, Lily had a tearful smile on her face whilst James was grinning at Sirius and Remus. It seemed as though out of the four only the werewolf was not smiling.

"Dumbledore." Lucius nodded sharply in greeting, he stood tall and proud just in front of the head table.

"Lucius. Severus, would your students like to return to their house table?" Albus asked politely.

"We would not." It was Harry who spoke, his voice echoing around the hall as each teacher turned to look at him.

"I would prefer to get away from the lot of you. As it is my house mates have had a interesting journey. We would like our privacy." Harry said staring at a spot above the headmasters shoulder. He knew what skills the headmaster had and had no wish for his mind to be read.

"Mr. Potter I do not see how you can reply for your whole house. Your journey as it were must have been tiring. Perhaps you are hungry?" Albus attempted, he needed the Slytherin's on side he couldn't afford to let another rift start between them.

"I know the Slytherin's a lot better than you old man! We will eat if we wish in our house were we can have our privacy. As I see it we have done a favour in returning you don't need to be skilled at reading minds to see your thoughts and those around you. Leave us be." Harry warned his temper flaring.

"Is it the will of your house Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus felt the man push at his mind and forced his shields up, he deliberately looked away.

"It is." He said his voice icy, how he hated that meddling old fool. How dare he try to see into his mind!

Turning sharply the two adults led the students down to the dungeons ignoring the uproar they had caused. Lucius let Severus speak with the guardian of Slytherin house as the potions master set a new password. Wordlessly the Slytherin's returned to their old house, the safety of the place welcoming them once again.

Lily watched helplessly as her son turned and stalked from the hall, he had barely even looked at them! She felt her despair come forth threatening to overwhelm her, a hand on her shoulder had her looking tearfully at her husband his own smile had slipped away like water.

"Calm yourself Lily; we will speak with Harry later. Don't you fret love." James assured his wife, his throat felt tight with emotion.

"I don't understand why you can't have Malfoy and Snape arrested now that the students are back." Sirius whispered hatefully.

"Because Padfoot, they are the Slytherin's leaders if we have them arrested we risk losing Harry altogether not to mention the uproar the Slytherin students will no doubt cause." Remus sighed. He sometimes wondered what his best friends thought would happen. That Harry would simply allow them back into his life? As though any of them deserved that kindness. It hasn't been easy for any of them the past few months; Remus felt sympathy for Harry who must feel things a lot worse than any of them.

"Your right Remus. But still what are we going to do now? We won't be allowed into Slytherin territory you know that." Sirius sighed dejectedly.

"I've lost my appetite, I'll see you later." Remus stood quickly and walked hurriedly from the Great Hall.

"Think he has a plan? That was the last thing he heard from his husband before he raced for his rooms.

Remus sat and summoned his writing table and equipment. Taking a deep breath he began writing.

_**Mr. Malfoy,**_

_**I cant say I understand the trust that Harry clearly shows in you, I wont lie and say it does not bother me that you and that many students could simply disappear and not be found, not even by the best Aurors the ministry has. **_

_**We are not friends, nor do I believe we ever will be. But I want to ask something of you. Its really quiet simple. I would like to speak with Harry and I want you to ask him to meet with me. You or Severus may be there I don't care but I need to speak with him and privately. James and Lily do not know I am writing to you nor does my husband, I would prefer it to stay secret for Harry's sake more than mine. But I do not mind if you are forgetful and mention my audacity to write to you in front of them. **_

_**What I want to say I wont write down it is painful for me to betray my friends as it is simply by writing to you without consulting them. I swear upon what little honour you think I have that I mean Harry no harm. **_

_**If he agrees to meet then go to the room of requirement tomorrow evening at 7 o'clock. I will be alone I promise Harry that.**_

_**R. L**_

With a sad sigh Remus clicked his fingers and kindly asked the aging house elf to deliver the letter to Lucius Malfoy. Once the elf had gone with the promise to deliver the letter right away Remus curled into his favourite chair and tried to convince himself that he had done the right thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven.

Lucius started when a house elf appeared and with its high pitched voice informed him that it had been instructed to deliver a letter to him. Taking the letter he frowned at the unfamiliar writing, sitting back in his chair the Slytherin's chatter was muffled but only slightly by the thick wooden door separating them from his room. Taking his letter opened he sliced the envelope open neatly and sat back to read.

His eyebrows rose in disbelief, reluctantly he found himself intrigued at what a werewolf could tell Harry. Standing quickly the letter clutched tightly in his hand Lucius walked calmly to the common room where he caught Harry's eye and gestured for him and Severus to come with him. He turned and walked back to his room. He waited for the two to arrive and wordlessly handed the letter to Harry.

The youngest male allowed Severus to read over his shoulder and when he had finished reading he turned his blank eyes to his blonde mentor.

"What do you make of it?" he asked softly.

"I think he appears to be sincere, he is right though Harry we have never been friends nor will we ever be. But perhaps what he has to say will be worth meeting him to hear." Severus put in glaring at his friends glare, he wasn't fond of Remus but Lucius particularly disliked him.

"Ok then. I will hear what he has to say if both of you agree to accompany me." Harry crossed his arms and looked at them questioningly. Both nodded and Harry handed the letter back to Lucius.

"Well then that's that settled. If you'll excuse me?" Harry politely excused himself.

"He's hiding how he is feeling." Severus said bluntly.

"Yes, but then again he has been through much these past few months. These past weeks in hiding have been hard on them all. Why did you so willingly agree to meet with the wolf?" Lucius asked a curious tone in his voice.

"Because Harry trusts us in a way to help him whilst he is here. To treat him as though he is an adult worthy of making his own decisions." Severus replied sitting and ordering a drink from the kitchens.

"That makes no sense." Lucius replied shaking his head as his friend smirked.

"No it doesn't. Teenagers like to feel as though they are adults, they prefer to be treated as such. Harry however much he has had to grow up needs the reassurance that he looked at us to give." There drinks arrived and he took a small sip.

"What do you think the werewolf will say?" Lucius asked cautiously.

"I have no idea, but if he of all people is going against the marauders its worth listening to." The two sat in comfortable silence and finished there drinks slowly. Severus once finished with his drink stood and hesitated briefly before leaning down and pressing a feather light kiss to Lucius's lips.

"Goodnight." Severus smirked as he left. He entered the common room and told the remaining stragglers to go to bed, before he took his own advice. He suddenly felt very old in this castle and confined he remembered now why he hated the place so much.

When Harry woke the next morning he was relieved in a way to still see Draco asleep, the blonde sensing something was up with his boyfriend had not questioned him on being called away but no doubt the blondes curiosity would not hold for this morning.

Dressing Harry went to the bathroom before getting his book bag and heading to the common room. It had been decided unanimously that the Slytherin's would study if they wished in the common room today and tomorrow for them their classes would officially start. They had also been advised by Severus that going to breakfast may not be wise and they would for this week be allowed to order from the kitchens using house elves.

Sitting at a table Harry opened his books and began reading. He didn't notice when his blonde boyfriend started towards him. He felt two familiar arms wrap around his shoulders and a kiss pressed to his cheek.

"Hey." The blonde said as he sat next to his boyfriend.

"Hey." Harry replied sparing a quick smile at his pouting partner.

"You haven't told me why my father called you and Sev away last night." Draco hinted fingers running across Harry's arm. Harry closed his eyes briefly and sighed before opening them to see Draco's triumphant grin.

"It was to discuss what to do about the Potter's and Blacks. Nothing of much interest I'll tell you more when I can." Harry forced a smile. Slowly Draco nodded.

"Ok." They studied together sharing not so secret smiles.

The day passed uneventfully and before Harry knew it, it was six thirty and Severus and Lucius appeared and the three left leaving behind a common room full of curious snakes.

The walk to the room of requirement was uneventful and though Harry found himself confused by where they were going he said nothing. He had to stop himself from walking into Lucius when he stopped suddenly outside of a door.

They walked in one after the other Harry bringing up the rear. As promised Remus was by himself and stood anxiously against the wall, his face showed relief as he straightened.

"We don't have much time for any games Black. What do you have to tell us that's so important." Lucius said harshly, to his annoyance Remus glanced at him his amber eyes amused.

Out of nowhere four comfortable chairs appeared in a neutral like room. The carpeting was a soft material in a wonderful cream colour, the walls were left as stone with Slytherin tapestries hung here and there.

They sat and Harry pointedly looked irritated.

"I want to thank you for meeting me whether or not it was because you were curious on what I had to say or not." Remus began his eyes darted to Harry's face.

"Get on with it wolf!" Lucius snapped his patience around Remus was extremely thin.

"I am. If you'd stop interrupting I'd get somewhere!" Remus said voice irritated.

"Right well. James and Lily wish to speak with you, im afraid their determination is somewhat indestructible. They will not stop until you acknowledge them in some way. Sirius too was all for having the two of you arrested though I think that's more protectiveness than hatred." Remus broke off and gazed thoughtfully at his hands.

"We gathered this already. Although Black's stupidity is something I could only guess at before." Harry said voice ice cold.

"Yes, but I have an idea and though it pains me to betray them like this I have come to realise that there passed faults are by passing what should be there main concern. Your welfare, I do not think it will do you any good being here and having them hound you." Remus finished letting them think over his words.

"What is your idea?" Harry asked interested in this mans views, his genuine concern overwhelmed him and he didn't doubt that Remus was being anything other than sincere.

"Talk with them" here he held a hand up cutting off the protests.

"Pretend to listen if nothing else. Say that meeting with them so soon is too much too soon. Agree to right a letter weekly or fortnightly. Whichever you choose. That way you aren't hounded by them, they seem so desperate to know you I think they'll use every opportunity to talk to you." Remus broke off with a pained sigh.

"Your idea is good if a little patchy but we may work on that. And what do you gain from this? From offering us this delightful information." Severus sneered.

"I got to see Harry this once. That is enough and knowing that now at least I am trying to help."

"Why didn't you help me? I was just a kid! Why help now when I have people already?" Harry's voice was hurt and angry emotions and memories flooded back.

"Because I was a coward then. I never wanted to believe that they were capable of hurting their own child. I was so stupid, so afraid. If I could give you everything I have built up over the years you have been gone, if I could take everything back for you I would. Believe me at least a little that I would do that for you." Remus was pleading now eyes begging for Harry to believe him.

"I do believe you. But I cant forgive you. Not yet." Harry stood and with a little nod he left. He got outside of the door and ran. He didn't care where to he just ran needing the burn in his lungs to remind him that this wasn't some really strange dream. He didn't realise that Lucius and Severus would have wanted him to wait, luckily his feet thought for him and he had inadvertently ran back to Slytherin. He spoke the password and without a word to anyone he ran to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Mark my words Black if you cause more distress to that boy . . . "Lucius threatened.

"I won't not purposefully." Remus swore his eyes tinged red with the tears he was holding back.

"See to it that you don't." Snape replied before standing and sweeping from the room.

UNKNOWN LOCATION.

He was so weak. His wifes body was limp and cool beside him as he tried to gather the energy to hunt. He must feed! His wife, his mate depended on him being strong. He would not fail her!

Forcing his aching legs to stand and carry his weight he tiredly waited in the shadows for an animal to pass them. When one did Koylani lunged and sank his fangs into the beasts neck. He held onto the struggling animal for as long as he could before letting it go and hissing at it until it ran away. In his confused and tired mind he wasn't sure what animal it was only knowing that it had been alright to feed from and none magical. Crawling back to his wife he held her unresponsive form gently.

"I need help. My son please . . ." Koylani drifted off exhaustion taking effect.

HOGWARTS

"_/ need help. My son please . . ."_ Harry's eyes snapped open as he sat upright in bed breathing harshly.


	12. Chapter 12

Darkness, thick sweeping tides of darkness rushed throughout her body. Pain and cold plagued her, hunger tore at her but the poison in her body was merciless, she was helpless and felt utterly alone. Her husband was near, her heart felt him but her senses were gone, she could not see, could not hear and could not feel. Fear was dominant in her, she did not know what was happening to her family. Was her husband safe? Had he too been injured? Where were they?

Panic took over her. How could she survive this torture? She didn't even know if her life mate was injured or worse poisoned like she herself was. How would there son survive then?

When the tidal waves of blackness descended on her again she submitted to it in an almost relieved manner. The world once again became darker.

His wife was losing her internal battle, Koylani could feel it. His despair at his lifemates pain was overwhelming and his exhausted body could not find the strength needed to hunt. To feed and stop the hunger plaguing him. His son needed him to be strong, to get Loriarna through this, so they could be a family again.

Memories of Harry's child hood of the many times they had laughed and felt the incredible pull of love. His arms shaking with the effort of holding himself upright Koylani gave in and sank to the ground, tears spilled across his haunted face dripping to the ground.

_My son . . forgive me._

_/my son . . . forgive me." _Harry sobbed his fathers words echoing in his head. He couldn't find them! No matter what locator spells he used they all failed. He had tried for over an hour to find his parents, why couldn't he find them?

_/MEMORY/_

_Harry had gotten lost in the forest, he had wandered as his parents had warned him never to do. Now he was alone and frightened and he didn't know what to do. He wanted his mom and dad. Fear overwhelmed him and he began to cry. Curling up on the ground he sobbed._

_Footsteps, hurried footsteps that were coming closer woke Harry, his eyes stinging from crying looked around him and with great relief saw his dad, face etched with worry rush forward and pull his son into a hug._

_"My son. Thank the stars your alright." Koylani's arms tightened slightly before releasing his son. Pulling back to look at his young one he noticed the red eyes and the way Harry's body seemed to slump._

_"Harry?" _

_"Im sorry I ran off." Harry mumbled tears once again rolling down his face._

_Pulling Harry into a hug Koylani clenched his eyes closed breathing in the scent of his only child._

_"Wherever you are, whatever danger you are in I will always be able to find you." _

_Little hands clenched tightly to Koylani's shirt._

"_how?" _

_Pulling back Koylani gently touched a fingertip to his sons forehead his other hand was placed gently over Harry's heart._

_"Like this." _

_In that instant Harry felt a connection with his father burst open, the two saw through each others eyes, felt what the other felt. In the next moment the connection sank back and Harry smiled. He could still feel it, the link that connected him to his mom and dad. He had never felt safer. _

_/END OF MEMORY/_

Harry's eyes sprang open, he had closed them tightly to hold in the tears threatening to fall whilst he viewed the long ago memory. He had become so used to having the link to his parents that he had almost forgotten that he could access it.

Concentrating hard he found the pulsing link and dived into it, he was assaulted by sounds and smells and feelings. His father was in a forest and he was afraid.

"come on dad. Where are you?"

it was almost as if his father heard him because at that moment his view changed as his dad lifted his head. Viewpoints, if Harry could recognise a landmark he would know where his parents were. And he got it! In the distance was a bunch of old ruins, recognisable only by the sheer size of them and the shape they made.

/_Hold on dad/_

Disconnecting from the link Harry sprang to his feet and grabbed his cloak, he couldn't do this alone he would need either Lucius or Severus.

He found the potions master first and they quickly located Lucius. Striding quickly from the castle they apparated to the location Harry had shown them (Harry clung tightly to the eldest Malfoy who had refused to allow him to apparate the distance required)

/_Hold on dad/_ the echo of his sons voice. Was it longing that made him hear his sons voice? Or was it real? He had thought he felt the connection, the link made between the three of them made long ago, flare but how could he be sure? He was so weak and disorientated.

What felt like an age later he felt the impossible. A gentle hand upon his shoulder and the soft voice of his child.

"Dad? Can you hear me?" Harry asked trying to keep the panic from his voice.

Koylani could not speak, his throat too dry, with a small struggle he managed a weak hiss to show he had heard. He felt relief, he and his wife would be safe now and with that last thought Koylani once again succumbed to unconsciousness.

The sight Harry was met with when he opened his eyes was one that he would never forget. His two wonderful parents slumped against a tree clearly unconscious.

His beautiful mother was paler than anything Harry had ever seen before, she looked incredibly frail almost like she could be snapped in two.

His proud father too was pale and unconscious, he looked weak but slightly better than his wife. Harry stood stock still as he surveyed his parents, trying to keep the tears at bay he collected himself and rushed to his father.

Trying to talk as calmly as possible whilst worry tore at you was not easy but Harry managed.

The relief he felt when Koylani hissed in acknowledgment was great but soon turned to worry again when Koylani once again passed out.

"We need to get them out of here. Somewhere safe." Harry said turning to his two companions.

"Hogwarts would endanger them. The Potters would not stand by and watch as the people who raised you were treated then allowed to walk free." Severus said calmly.

"Where then? They need help!" Harry was cradling his fathers hand and his patience was wearing thin.

"We can take them to my fathers manor, they will be safe there and we can get someone to examine them with there sworn discretion of course." Lucius offered nodding once at Harry's grateful look.

"Gather round and hold onto each other." Lucius gently took one of Loriarna's hands and waited whilst the others held hands. Activating the Portkey he always carried they swiftly arrived at the manor.

No sooner had they arrived than Lucius took charge, calling a house elf to send for the Malfoy's healer he and Severus levitated Harry's parents up the grand stairs and into a bedroom, setting them gently on the bed Lucius gently took Harry's arm and led him to another room.

"What are you doing? I should be with them!" Harry growled.

"No you shouldn't. not until after the healer has seen them. You must return to Hogwarts and inform Draco of why me and Severus are missing, no doubt by now he will be worried sick. Wait at Hogwarts as soon as there's news I'll inform you." Lucius said calmly.

"You expect me to just go back to school!" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"I expect you to do what is right for your parents, and you sat here worried will do nothing for them I assure you. Harry listen to me, we left with no warning and no note saying where we were going. We'll be lucky if there isn't a search party already looking for you or another ridiculous story about how you were kidnapped once again. You have to return to the school." Lucius gripped Harry's shoulder tightly for a moment before releasing.

Harry nodded sharply a cold look sweeping over his face.

"I will have a house elf take you." Lucius said softly and summoned his most trusted house elf.

Within a few minutes Harry was gone.

When Harry returned to Hogwarts he went to the Great Hall where he expected breakfast was starting. The uproar he saw when he got to the doors was not what he was expecting.

"He's gone! We have to find him Albus! I wont lose my son, not again." Lily was sobbing whilst Dumbledore looked grim.

"We will find the ones responsible for this Lily of this I promise you." Albus responded his voice stony in his resolve.

"For the love of Merlin! Would you give it up with that bullshit!" Harry burst out rage replacing his worry temporarily.

"Harry!" several exclamations rang through the hall and before anyone could reach him (as several intended) Harry turned swiftly on his heel and left.

He headed down to the Slytherin common room wanting nothing more than to see Draco and Blaise. As soon as he stepped through the door however and enraged voice rang out.

"HARRY POTTER! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Draco Malfoy's voice had risen to its height and Harry winced.

**I apologise for the extreme lateness of this chapter. Iv had a lot of stressful days and very little inspiration to write. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Thank you to everyone for staying with this story and for all the wonderful reviews. **


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's other life chapter 13

Harry's other life chapter 13

"_HARRY POTTER! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Draco Malfoy's voice had risen to its height and Harry winced._

"Draco please." Harry said tiredly. He felt so drained and he really didn't think he could cope with an argument with Draco.

Those words were so simple and normally would only enrage the Slytherin Prince further but taking a scrutinizing look at his boyfriend he felt his anger drain away.

Harry's eyes were unblinking as he looked dully at Draco, and in a few strides the blonde had his boyfriend wrapped firmly in his arms. Harry's resolve crumbled slightly as he clung to the strong form of his best friend.

In the end it was down to Blaise to get them out of the common room and into a private room where Harry explained everything. He explained his worry over his parents and how he had been forced to return to Hogwarts whilst they were treated.

"Im sorry Harry. But im sure Father has gotten the best healer available to treat your parents. And he'll send word as soon as he knows anything." Draco tried to reassure.

"I know but it's my fault. If I hadn't got caught that day I wouldn't have had to come here and I would have been there to help prevent this." Harry rested his head in his hands and tired to keep his emotions in check.

"From what I gather this couldn't have been prevented either way, if you hadn't have come here you wouldn't have met us, and you would have been in more danger if there were death eaters after you albeit unintentionally. You could have been killed." Blaise reasoned and after a moments hesitation placed a hand comfortingly on Harry's shoulder.

"You look exhausted, get some sleep and I promised I'll wake you when father and Sev return." Draco spoke softly and tenderly. He stood and pulled on Harry's hand until he stood and the two Slytherin's herded him to the bed and urged him to sleep.

Leaving the sanctuary of his fathers house Lucius walked briskly to the apparition point Severus beside him keeping pace.

The news they had for Harry was not the best but not the worst either and they could only hope the boy was strong enough to sort through the tidal wave of emotions he was bound to be feeling.

It was bad enough going through the emotions of a normal teenager let alone being Harry Potter, neglected since a young child, finally happy with a new family, found again, forced to leave the ones he loves and go to a place with people he despises. Let alone all the other things he has been through, with his power if he couldn't hold it in most likely it would take over like that one time with his anger.

It couldn't be allowed to happen again but unfortunately skilled though they were Lucius and Severus had no idea how to help the boy hold in all that power. Small amounts yes they had a little knowledge of it but Harry was extremely powerful. They would need to find a way to ground him in some way in the hopes that it would be enough. It was with heavy hearts that they returned to Hogwarts.

Once at the castle however they found themselves sidetracked by a most annoying inconvenience. The headmaster and the staff were waiting in the Great hall with the Minister.

"Snape, Malfoy, saw fit to return did you?" the minister sneered.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Lucius said silkily. God how he hated this man.

"You disappeared again and with a student I hear. This cannot be allowed to continue and if it does I shall have you both removed from this school with Dumbledore's backing or not." Fudge looked smug ignoring the frown the headmaster sent his way.

"Of course you may be entitled to remove us but simply for attending to business outside of the school? Are we not allowed our freedom Minister." Lucius replied careful to keep his tone pleasant.

"You left school grounds with a student when we already know you kidnapped the whole of Slytherin house. You are a danger to the students and it did not sit well with me to have you continue teaching here." Fudge was getting angry his face swelling even more and getting to an ugly shade of red.

"And have you questioned this student? And you know perfectly well why Slytherin house left and why we returned. If we are shall we say removed from the school do you really think the Slytherin students will stay?" Lucius cut in smoothly his voice gradually turning to ice.

"Not that its any of your business but Lucius and I had business to attend to, and Potion supplies to gather. We did not kidnap any student. The fact is we are here to protect the Slytherin's, they trust us as they will never trust you. If we leave they will follow and you will have another scandal on your hands. Do what you must minister." Severus was angry but tired and the fight was leaving him. He turned calculating eyes on Albus Dumbledore who looked impassive.

"The Slytherin students would leave Minister we have seen for ourselves. I will not allow my son to disappear again not over this." Lily Potter stepped in her eyes blazing and slowly the Minister deflated.

"Very well but mark my words gentleman if I hear of another incident of this kind you will be out no matter what anyone says." The minister turned on his heel the Aurors leaving with him.

"Well my boys I think it best we discuss this matter further, you cannot simply disappear on people." Albus smiled his eyes twinkling again.

"No headmaster I disagree. We are tired and wish to return to Slytherin. There is little to discuss for us. Goodnight to you." Lucius turned on his heel Severus not far behind him as they marched from the Hall.

Albus watched the two men leave and turned to the staff.

"That my friends did not go well at all. Im afraid this is pushing them further away from us."

He felt old and far from cheery despite his twinkling eyes. The teachers also looked unhappy perhaps if he looked closer he would have seen admiration in the eyes of Remus Black.

Returning to the common room to find it almost deserted was almost a relief for the two older Slytherin's. both had headaches forming and were extremely tired however they were most surprised to find that Harry was no where to be seen. It was Draco and Blaise who were waiting by the fire.

"He's asleep." Draco answered the unasked question. Both boys were seated on the sofa and were looking at them intently as they too sat.

"how are they?" Blaise asked almost hesitantly.

"There alive but barely. Harry's mother was wounded and poisoned and had she been left much longer she would have died. Harry's father is only slightly better off. They were still unconscious when we left but we were told they would recover but it may take a while which isn't all that surprising." It was Lucius that tiredly reported on how Harry's parents were fairing.

"We should wake him up and tell him." Blaise got ready to stand when Severus held his hand up to stop him.

"Let him sleep. He will need it for the journey tomorrow, he cannot travel if he is weak and he will wish to see them. Let him gather his strength and we shall explain in the morning." Severus said gently.

"Ok but when he gets pissed off, sorry father, you two are dealing with it. I don't particularly want to get in his bad books." Draco said glaring defiantly at his father who had swiped half heartedly at him for swearing.

"Oh Im sure you don't." Lucius said a strange note in his voice making Draco uneasy. He couldn't know could he? The smirk plastered on his fathers face did nothing to illuminate those fears.

Once the two boys had retired to bed the two men held out for two seconds before laughing.

"You scared the boy Lucius." Snape said amusedly.

"He should be more discreet then." Lucius smirked.

"im getting far too old to be doing this Sev, I must sleep. I shall see you in the morning." Lucius rose steadily when a hand clamped onto his wrist pulling him to the potions master as a swift yet soft kiss was delivered to his lips and he was released.

"Sleep well." Severus smirked as Lucius swaggered to his room. He had a feeling tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry woke slowly, knowing he was awake but not yet ready to open his eyes. The morning held one sweet moment for Harry, the moment where his mind didn't quiet remember what was happening in the world. One precious moment where he was completely unaware.

The bittersweet moment was when his mind caught up with him, the memories crashed into him. His parents were ill, health unknown, scrambling out of the bed sheets Harry sat up reaching for his clothes on the top of his trunk. Glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table he cursed, it was midday! How could he have slept all night and half of the day when his parents were in such an unknown condition.

Once his clothes were on Harry wasted no time in rushing from the room, no thought went to his appearance or dignity as he skidded to a halt in the common room. Draco and Blaise were sat huddled by the fire, Lucius and Severus were sat together whispering. All four looked up when Harry skidded into the room, seeing the oncoming outrage on Harry's face Draco stood and cautiously walked to his boyfriends side.

"Why didn't you wake me up? You must have some news by now?" Harry's glare intensified until the second question where his worry seeped through and his eyes went wild with anxiousness.

"You needed the rest Harry you can't deny yourself the right to sleep no matter how worried you are." Severus scolded lightly.

"I shouldn't have slept that long. I don't care about me at the moment. Please, do you have news?" Harry begged desperately trying to think positively.

"Some news, the best that we could hope for in the circumstances. Your parents will recover Harry but it will take time. They will most likely be unconscious for quite some time until they can cope." Lucius spoke softly, a small smile curling over his lips.

"They are eventually going to recover?" Harry's voice was soft and childlike, unsure of himself. Draco forgetting his caution wrapped his arms around Harry feeling a strong urge to protect his suddenly fragile boyfriend.

"Yes. Eventually. You must remember Harry that your mother was poisoned she was significantly weaker than your father. Therefore we expect that she will be unconscious longer. Your father shows signs of awareness which is a good sign. The healers we have are doing all they can. I assure you that they are in the safest possible hands, Severus himself is going to brew any potions needed." Lucius hurried to reassure the usually strong teen.

Harry gathered his composure letting the relief sink in slowly. His hands rose and rested against Draco's arms.

"I want to see them." It was not a question or even a demand, the quiet way in which Harry spoke made the four others regard Harry closely. He was in control of his magic, no flying objects or dangerous temperature levels but still they couldn't shake the feeling that they would need to watch Harry closely.

"Of course Harry. We were waiting for you to be suitably rested before we leave for the Manor." Lucius smiled, he Severus and Blaise stood.

"We need to move quickly before the headmaster attempts to stop us. We had a little run in with the minister again last night. We will have to have you all back here before dark, and we will need a good excuse as to why Draco and Blaise are skipping their classes." Lucius said wryly.

"Interfering fools!" Harry spat, he turned quickly and walked briskly out of the common room the others hot on his heels.

At the pace they were going it didn't take them long to get to the apparation point, pulling a Portkey out of his pocket Lucius held in the middle of the circle they had created and with a whisper of air they were gone.

"They've gone again James! Zabini and Malfoy junior too." Lily called out to her husband who was sat stiffly in the armchair by the fire. Lily was stood gazing out of the window a distraught look upon her face.

"Lily how many times now have we attempted to speak to our son? How many times have we tried to reconnect with him? Im beginning to think that maybe we should have let him be." James spoke tiredly. His wife spun to face him her face ablaze with anger.

"James no! how can you say that? He's our son, we wronged him and we have to make it right! He will come back to us eventually. We mustn't give up." Lily spoke desperately hope burning beneath her voice.

"I hope your right my love." James whispered cradling the drink in his hand as his wife turned back pain etched in her eyes as she gazed out of the window, waiting hopefully for her sons return.

Koylani laid motionless pale as always but with a sickly tint to his skin. Harry gently touched his father's hand hoping for any movement and sighing disappointedly.

He took it in turns to sit by each of his fallen parents sides, holding their hands and whispering words of encouragement and pleas. Neither moved or acknowledged him, the silence was too much to bare, never in his memory had his parents been this still, this silent.

The healers appointed to his parents care had said pretty much the same as Lucius, that eventually they would recover but no time limit could be given for there state of unconsciousness. They had no idea when either vampire would wake up.

Sitting beside his mothers bedside Harry bent and gently brushed a kiss against her cheek, a tear slipping down his ashen face. A sob broke through his crumbling composure, grasping her hand he clung on tucking his head onto his mothers arm wishing for her sweet voice to comfort him.

Draco and Blaise watched helplessly and silent against the doorframe feeling helpless and knowing even with all their magic that there wasn't anything they could do.

Sorry for the very long wait. I started college and with the work, a new boyfriend and my father being in hospital I have been unable to work on this story and do it justice. Until now. I hope you will forgive me for the delay.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry's Other Life Chapter 15

Since Harry's return everything had gone to hell. Our parents had been so focused on finding him that when they had they had almost forgotten that they had once neglected him. I'll admit I had forgotten myself until I'd seen him again that is. He'd been so angry, not that I could really blame him. I'd been hurt in a way that he had aimed that anger at me, after all I'd never harmed him not physically. Those years he was gone I had missed him, I always thought that he should have been there and to have him hate me on sight stung.

I was elated when he decided to stay at Hogwarts after all; I would have him close I could try build a relationship with him. It was made more difficult by him being placed in Slytherin let alone the fact he befriended Malfoy of all people. Ron was constantly saying that Harry was lost to us now that he was friends with Malfoy and Zabini, then of course Hermione would interrupt and say that Harry was still my brother and I shouldn't give up.

Tensions rose though within the walls of Hogwarts and eventually the entire Slytherin house left. They vanished without a trace and most people felt guilty after all they had targeted that one house in particular had driven them out only to find that they wanted Slytherin back. I'll admit that I felt guilty too, perhaps I had been too stand offish to Slytherin house and I hadn't tried enough to catch Harry unguarded to talk to him. It was with great relief that they all returned but things didn't improve for me and Harry. I rarely saw him and when he did he was always with Malfoy or Zabini and I simply knew that they wouldn't let me near him.

Throughout this my parents desperation only increased as did my godfathers. They all wanted to reconnect to the boy they had all wronged. I felt my anger at them increase too, if they had been good enough parents to Harry I would have had my brother throughout my life, I wouldn't be struggling to connect to a stranger.

Gradually though Harry began to disappear again and he appeared more depressed than usual, I ached to comfort him a feeling so strong I was surprised. I tried to catch his eye anytime I was near him just to offer silent comfort but it proved to be difficult and when I did his gaze burned into my soul piercing the very heart of me.

It's been two months since he started irregularly disappearing and I can't stand dinner. It's been a bit of a hellish month what with Harry disappearing and me no closer to talking to him and our parents still desperately clinging to the hope that he would forgive them I just didn't want to be around the chatter of the great hall. Outside past the greenhouses is a lovely grassy spot that's secluded enough to get some peace and quiet, I come here as often as possible just to think. Imagine my surprise and annoyance when I see a figure hunched over my spot, that is until I recognise who it is my brother Harry.

"You know I always come here to think. It's lovely don't you think?" I say softly hoping that he doesn't just get up and walk away. He's startled and turns to stare at me but he doesn't get up. When he doesn't say anything I sigh and sit beside him anyway.

"I'm sorry." My voice is sad but sincere and he glances at me curiously.

"What for?" his voice is rough.

"For everything. For them neglecting you and for not being in your life. For not trying to talk to you before now." I can hear the emotion in my voice and I hope he doesn't think im being stupid. Guys aren't supposed to get upset at least not in front of other guys.

"It wasn't your fault. I thought it was at first but you were just a child too. How could you have told them to neglect me?" voice soft as he replies and I feel myself feeling the hope my parents must have been having.

"You know I was hoping that we could talk. Im not pushing for anything more than your willing to give im not like our parents. But if we could maybe talk sometimes? Or write if that's easier I mean it is completely up to you." I suggest I cant look at him so I look at the tree's instead tall and intimidating to some but beautiful to me.

"Im not making any promises but we could talk. And write sometimes just don't expect too much." It might just be my imagination but he seems kinder somehow and I smile.

"I would really like that. I come here when I want to be away from people and everything in general I can leave if you like?" I offer, he turns and smiles a little.

"You can stay."

We sit for about an hour; neither one of us saying a word but sat side by side with a brother I feared I would never reconnect with it's the best silence in the world.

POV: Harry

I was more than surprised by the conversation with my brother but it was not entirely unwelcome. For two months now my parents had been in a coma neither one reacting to my visits and my views on my brother had changed. It took a while but I realised that he had only been a child too and that the blame lies solely with the Potters and the other adults who had ignored the facts. Liam no matter how much he might have wanted to change things couldn't have.

When finally we had to return to the castle I offered a small smile to him as we parted. Heading back to the Slytherin common room I found Draco and Blaise sitting comfortably by the fire I walked straight to them and took the offered hug from Draco.

"What's up?" he asked softly.

"I've just had a conversation with Liam." I say softly I feel Draco stiffen slightly and see Blaise lean forward.

"I've decided to give him a chance. After all he was only a child, he isn't like them except the inherited looks. I told him not to expect anything though." I sigh tiredly I suddenly feel drained.

"That's your decision love and we will all stand by that. Just as long as it's what you truly want." Draco whispers before kissing my cheek. Leaning my head on his shoulder I curl up tiredly.

"You should sleep. Forget about classes for now, you've been running yourself ragged with classes and visiting your parents you've barely gotten any rest." My lovely boyfriend says gently his hand brushing my hair out of my face and continuing knowing I found it relaxing. I was drifting away when Lucius entered the common room breathlessly.

"Dad? What's going on?" Draco asks looking slightly worried and annoyed that I had sat up too.

"Harry, Koylani is waking." Lucius gasps out breathlessly. With in seconds I'm up on my foot and out of the common room Draco, Blaise and Lucius on my heels.

Once again I apologise for the lateness, updates should be more regular at least one update a month. Thank you to all the wonderful reviews they've really boosted me throughout some difficult months.


	16. Chapter 16

A flurry of activity as we all raced to get to Harry's fathers side. This news was long awaited and I could practically feel the excitement radiating off Harry. Racing through Hogwarts grounds I tried not to wince at the painful stitch I was getting in my side. Once we got to the Portkey though and saw Harry's eyes shining with excitement and joy I knew the pain however temporary had been worth it. I smiled at him over the wrinkled newspaper that was the Portkey and his beautiful smile was the last thing I saw before I felt the pulling sensation of the Portkey.

We landed with a thud and I admit I staggered a little before realising my boyfriend was already running leaving us to recover. Scowling a little I raced after him, I had spent so long listening to wonderful stories of Harry's parents and their life together that I felt just a little that I knew them. I was happy that Koylani was waking up and not just because Harry was happy too.

When I, Blaise and my rumpled looking father got to Koylani's room Harry was already sat in the chair by the bed, his fathers hand clutched gently in his own.

At a glance I could see no difference in Koylani, but then just slightly he shifted, a huge grin spread across my face I moved slowly to Harry's side and placed my hand gently on his shoulder.

Turning slightly to face me he smiled and I could read all the emotions passing across his face, happiness, excitement but also sadness. Though his father was now awake, looking at me with interest I noted, his mother was still motionless in her deep impenetrable sleep.

"Son." It was said weakly almost a sigh but Harry turned back looking a little embarrassed as he noted his dads eyes glancing curiously at me.

"Dad this is Draco Malfoy. His father owns this Manor and he hired the healers who cared for you and mum. Both happen to be some of my closest friends at Hogwarts. Harry explained and was rewarded with a small grateful smile that his father directed at me. Tiredness fell off the vampire in small waves and when his eyes flickered closed tiredly I could tell he was fighting it.

"Lori?" he whispered. Harry closed his eyes in unseen pain before he slowly shook his head.

"Still in a coma dad, we're still hopeful." Looking at Harry in that moment I could see why his dad didn't believe him. Harry looked far from hopeful he looked sad and almost resigned.

"Keep hoping my son." Koylani whispered before he drifted off to sleep his hand going slack in Harry's. Gently laying the hand on the bed Harry rose and pressed a gentle kiss to his dad's cheek. Turning to me he stepped into my arms and sighed, I held him tightly until he slowly stepped away. He smiled sadly before going to his mum's side.

"What are her chances? My dad is awake but if she doesn't soon how do I know if he'll have the strength to recover? Without each other they crumble." Harry's tearful face looked at my father pleading for answers and some small glimmer of hope.

"The healers are confidant, even more so now that Koylani is awake that your mother will soon follow." I could have hugged my dad in front of all of Hogwarts pupils for the hope and determination that settled in the green eyes I loved so much. Pressing a kiss to his mother's cheek he straightened and wiping his tears away I knew his resolve was back.

"Thank you Lucius," he said and taking my hand we walked to Blaise who had been silent throughout this and my father, both hugging us before we left the room.

Harry's POV

After the emotional reunion of sorts with my dad the four of us made our way to the sitting room. Lucius poured us each a small amount of whiskey and handed us the glasses. I sipped at my drink and tried not to think of my poor mother lost in her own mind somewhere I could not reach her.

"Now is probably not the time Harry but I think we need to discuss our meeting with Remus a while back." Here Lucius held his hand up stopping the protests from Draco and Blaise.

"Upon leaving I have no doubt that our absence will have been noted. Severus however clever could not hide this disappearance. When we return there is a high possibility we will be questioned over our whereabouts. However much I dislike the idea of you conversing with the Potters against your will the wolf's idea of a weekly or fortnightly letter has merits. They might become less desperate and therefore were we to leave unexpectedly again they might be more lenient." Lucius finished talking and looked at me almost expectantly before he took a gulp of his considerably larger amount of alcohol.

"The idea has merits. A letter could be brief and of no inconvenience to me. If it means my occasional absence will not be questioned as desperately as it is now I can see no reason why I should refuse." I said though I loathed the idea of contact with Lily and James the freedom I required to get to see my real parents was paramount.

"Perhaps I should write a letter now and upon our ambush back at Hogwarts I could hand it to them. It might shock them enough so we can make our escape." I smiled amused by the image; I received agreeing nods before I summoned the writing table.

_**To the Potter's,**_

_**Once again I am writing to you so that we can come to an agreement. You're constant hounding and harassment is beyond annoying therefore I suggest fortnightly letters to each other. One week you could write a letter to me and the week after I shall reply. As for any further contact I wish for none at the present time.**_

_**Think it over, if you agree I will count your reply as the first letter, give me the designated week to reply.**_

_**Harry**_

After a bit of helpful discussion I sealed the letter and placed it in my pocket. We finished our drinks and stood. After checking on my parents once more I again kissed there sleeping faces before we made our way to another Portkey. That walk was always difficult for me, each time I turned to leave them I felt as though I was abandoning my parents. Though Lucius had promised me that I could visit them anytime I wished all I had to do was go to him or Severus.

The Portkey was the same and sickening feeling doubled this time round, upon landing I staggered and tried not to be sick. Hogwarts in all its beauty stood before me as we began to walk, but at that moment it was the most hideous place I'd ever been.

POV Lucius

A lot had happened in those few hours, Harry's emotional reunion with his conscious father, the agreement to write to the potters fortnightly and now we had to return to the last place he wanted to be.

I placed my hand upon his shoulder as we began our walk to the castle, with every step it lost its charm and dread settled upon me. I knew that the headmaster, the Potters, Blacks and possibly Severus was waiting for us. I steeled myself the confrontation and gave Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze before I removed my hand from his shoulder.

We reached the entrance and sure enough they were waiting, ready to pounce as they did upon seeing us. Severus as I suspected was there but what I had failed to expect was Sirius Blacks wand to be pointed at him accusingly.

"What's going on here?" I demanded instantly angry upon seeing Black and Severus.

"That's exactly what we were thinking! Harry thank gods your safe!" Lily Potter practically shouted in her shrill voice.

"What else would he be professor?" Blaise piped up sounding increasingly bored.

"Mr Zabini kindly show the respect our professors deserve." Dumbledore said warningly. He did not hear Blaise mutter "I am." I stomped on the urge to laugh.

"Lucius once again you have taken students off Hogwarts grounds without our permission. This can not go on. If a further incident like this occurs I shall remove you from the school." Dumbledore threatened though of course he appeared regretful and disappointed.

"Of course headmaster, upon my removal I should also consider removing my son. I'm sure plenty of parents from Slytherin will follow my example." I said silkily and I saw his shoulders slump slightly.

"If you'll excuse us the boys are tired. Severus? If you aren't too busy perhaps you could accompany us?" I shot a sharp glare at Black who shot a mutinous look back.

"Of course Lucius." He replied and he walked towards us seemingly uncaring about the wand pointing at his back though I could tell he was tensed, ready for Black to attack.

I gave a pointed if somewhat apologetic look at Harry before he sighed and walking forwards he thrust the letter in Lily Potters hands. Turning on his heel without a backward glance he headed to the Slytherin dormitories the four of us following.

When we got to the dormitories I sent the boys to bed noting how tired they appeared. I summoned a house elf and ordered a strong whiskey for two, when that arrived me and Severus sat in the chairs by the fire and sipped at our drinks.

"What happened Sev?" I asked after watching his stare moodily into his drink.

"Your absence was noted almost immediately though I had no idea until I was summoned to the headmaster's office. There I was questioned by all them except the wolf. The expected questions of where you had gone, what you were doing blah blah blah." He sighed and scowled as he caught sight of my grin.

"I don't know what you're grinning at. It was highly inconvenient for me to be questioned and then treated like a prisoner by Black. To think I had to stand at the entrance of Hogwarts with a wand to my back, and knowing that it was Black who needed little excuse to curse me was the one standing guard." I could tell he was pissed off so summoned for more whiskey.

"I truly am sorry Sev, Harry's father woke today and we rushed to him. I should have sent a note to warn you." I smiled apologetically and noted the grudging forgiveness he gave.

"Harry agreed to Remus Blacks plan of writing fortnightly, that's the letter he gave to Lily Potter. We're hoping as I think Remus hopes that it will give Harry a little more freedom." I explained and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Perhaps it will. There isn't any harm in trying after all. The hounding there doing can only get worse not better if left, at least this way they get some communication with there 'lost' son." Severus sneered at the end.

"Indeed." I agreed. We finished our drinks in relative but comfortable silence. Rising I banished the drinking glass and leant down to deliver a soft kiss to Severus's cheek, he blushed and I grinned before saying goodnight and walked out of the common room.

I checked on the boys first and saw them sleeping soundly, a peace surrounded Harry that hadn't been there before and I smiled. I headed to my own chambers and thought back on the day, though it had been a busy one it had been rewarding. From there I believe it can only get better.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry's Other Life chapter 17

When I woke I was cradled in Draco's arms, I wasn't confused about how this had happened over my stay at Hogwarts he regularly comforted me from nightmares or general unease. He was always so relaxed in sleep more so than even the Slytherin common room could give. Sighing softly I shifted feeling the need to stretch I did so before cuddling into Draco, sleepily his arms wrapped around me, glancing at him I grinned at the small upturn in his lips. With him waking up I closed my eyes and basked in the feelings rolling throughout me.

On one hand my father was awake but my beautiful mother was still immersed in sleep almost lost to it and that scared me beyond words. There was so much to worry about, so many things out of my control, it was like being on a broom that was spinning and surging about all you can do is hang on for dear life. The Potters too worried me, writing a letter every two weeks to them was of no inconvenience to me but thinking about it now I don't want them thinking I'm suddenly willing to interact with them. I share their blood and some features of each but they are not my parents, my definition of parents are Koylani and Loriarna parents offer love support and comfort. Are just there for you whenever you need them. The Potters offered me none of these, nothing will change my past and if I'm honest I wouldn't want it to because out of losing 'parents' I gained far better ones. No solutions then to my minds rambling, once again I must do what I can for my own means. Conversing with the Potters will hopefully gain me more lenience to visit with my parents, in essence I am using them but I can't feel any guilt or remorse over my actions. Precious time is wasting for my mother; if she doesn't wake soon I fear what will happen to my father, already physically weak from being on the run from Death Eater bastards.

"Stop over thinking things." Draco's soft and sleepy voice pulls me out of my reverie. A gentle kiss to my forehead and my eyes flutter open.

"Sorry, I've got a lot to think about and it feels like I haven't really made a dent in everything that's happening. The Potters are still desperate to interact with me, the Blacks are the same except maybe Remus and he alone confuses the hell out of me. There's the mystery of why my mother hasn't woken, the small amount of interaction with Liam which I hate myself for liking. I know I need to let go of the history I have with him, my hatred I had for him for years has to go if I am to accomplish any kind of relationship with my brother. I'm not sure how I go about letting go though so that adds to the mass of confusion I'm feeling." I let the words flow and Draco listens intently, reassuring and a comfortable presence beside me.

"It'll happen in time, you can't rush the process because it will damage you in some way. It could take years to fully let go of that hatred for Liam, all i can suggest is to interact with him whenever and however long you want and see how it goes. Maybe gradually the hatred will lessen or maybe it'll take more. If is what you want love then go for it, nothing should ever hold you back." Draco's voice is a calming balm to my thoughts and emotions and I embrace him, letting my head settle in the junction of his neck and shoulder, one of my favourite spots. I breathe him in and smell the musky tone of his shower gel, an underlining tone of sweat I am content lying here with him my breath damp on his neck and the heat of his body comforting. His presence alone can calm me and reassure me beyond any words, it is this that makes me realise I love him. I miss him when he's not there like I would miss my arm or any other limb if it were cut off, the way he smiles makes me want to smile too, from Hogwarts he is the most precious thing aside from my friends.

"Your right." It comes out as a sigh as I close my eyes suddenly feeling tired. With quick thinking I roll over so I'm resting my arms at either side of his body my chest against his.

And for a while its like in the books I've read, staring into each others eyes and there's a connection there and I feel it spark within me, in this moment my soul feels like its connected to Draco's. And finally I feel ready to say the words I've only just recognised as the truth.

"I love you." It's a whisper and my throat feels dry but I keep looking into the silvery blue eyes I adore, there's recognition and surprise in them but also warmth.

"And I you my love." His voice usually so strong and carefree is now unsure but serious and I know it is the utmost truth. He's grinning suddenly a hand coming up to rest on my neck sliding up to cup my face, I lean into his hand and smile.

He pulls me forward and I happily lean into the kiss he's initiated. We kiss for a while barely moving and I'm surprised at how comfortable Draco is to lay on, though of course I don't say this because I know he'll smirk he gets when he's thinking dirty thoughts.

Eventually though we have to move as Blaise bounds over.

"Come on lazy bastards there's a thing called breakfast that we have to go to." He says and grins mischievously.

I roll off Draco and disentangle myself from my bed covers, Draco groans but complies, and we change quickly and head for breakfast. The Great Hall is virtually full and I purposefully avoid looking at the head table, any interaction with the Potters would be a bad idea at the moment less they get the wrong idea. Sitting I can see Draco has already piled his plate with eggs, bacon and sausage, I cant quite stomach as much greasy food as he so help myself to toast instead. General chatter of the morning fills the hall and smile a little Slytherin are conversing quietly and are at all times the difference between houses is so very clear. Hufflepuff house are quieter than all the others though there constantly messing about, Ravenclaws are chattering basically none stop with there books open most likely already studying for the day. Gryffindor is by far the worst, biased opinion or not, their the loudest house, they have no table manners are constantly messing about and generally very undignified.

Unknowingly glancing at Gryffindor table I catch Liam's eyes and he smiles a little, I wrench my eyes away from his and finish my toast and cup of tea.

"Come on lets get to class before Draco eats the entire of Slytherins food." Blaise grins at Draco's indignant splutter and rises from the table before he can kick him.

The rest of the day is decidedly uninteresting though when I have seen Liam in the corridors his gaze seems to be hurt and confused which makes me confused. Perhaps I should write him a letter, aside from not writing to him as I said might do I can't really understand why he would be feeling hurt. Unless he thought I was purposely ignoring him at breakfast? That's possible I suppose. Writing him a letter would also be one way of marking something off the list of things I've been worrying about.

Once classes have ended and I'm back in the common room with my friends and the rest of my house chattering about me I tell Draco my plan of writing to Liam, he smiles gently and nods saying if I'm going to write the letter it might as well be now and in the privacy of the dorms.

Now sat on my bed a writing set in front of me I stop quill poised over parchment. I have no idea how to address him, should I simply stick with Liam? With a mental roll of my eyes at over worrying things I put quill to parchment and begin.

Liam,

A while ago I agreed to write and here I am. Earlier today when I caught your eye at breakfast and turned away I wasn't going back on what I said or anything like it. Simply put I didn't want the Potters to notice and take it wrongly. I'm sorry if by that slight action I hurt or offended you. I'll confess to not knowing quite what to say now. Do I ask how your childhood went and breach the unspoken subject of our separate childhoods. Or perhaps I should ask how school is for you. It'll be interesting to see what you put, after all we are from different backgrounds and different houses, our views must be miles different. I think I'll leave this letter here as I'm struggling to find stuff to write about.

H

It was a simple letter really and something he probably should have worked on but really he just wanted to get it sent off. Placing the neatly folded letter into an envelope I addressed it and returned to the common room. Sitting next to Draco I asked him to please call Dobby which he did and i gave my letter to the over excited elf and watched him pop away.

"I'm glad I did that." I sink gratefully onto the sofa cuddling into Draco who wraps an arm around me.

"It's one less thing to worry about at least." Draco replies softly.

"You, Harry are far too stressed for my liking." Blaise adds his input and I smile tiredly, I feel really drained laying my head on Draco's shoulder sounds like a really good idea at the moment. When i do I'm glad when he says nothing just tightens his hold on me as I slip into blissful sleep.

POV: Liam

My parents were still desperately trying to connect to Harry the last time I spoke to them hence why I'm apprehensive about the 'teatime' chat in their rooms. Speaking to the portrait a lovely young witch who was a wife of some great charms teacher she gave me a sweet smile and swung open. My parents rooms were in the expected red and gold, as much as I love Gryffindor when i have my own house or rooms I wouldn't have them decorated in red or gold. My mother was just bringing in the tray of tea and biscuits when I entered their living room, in his usual chair by the fire was my father who offered me a dazzling smile. Even more apprehensive I sat in the other free chair opposite my father, my mum placed the tray on the coffee table in the middle of the two chairs and one sofa which she daintily sat on.

Both parents were practically beaming and an air of excitement was in the air instead of the misery of the past few months.

"We have wonderful news Liam," my mother spoke softly happiness and excitement right there in her tone setting me on edge. My father was nodding a huge grin on his face and I plastered a hesitant one on my face the muscles straining under my skin.

"Harry has initiated contact." My fathers voice strong and masculine was not a comfort as it had been in the past. I froze metaphorically speaking a cup of tea paused halfway between my knees and lips.

"I see." I put the tea cup back on the saucer on the table my parent's faces fell into confusion.

"Is that all you can say Liam? 'I see' your brother initiates the first contact in months and that's all you have to say on the matter?" my mother said her temper quick to flare.

"What do you want me to say mother? Congratulations? I'm wondering why he initiated contact in the first place." I say my voice colder than I thought possible with them. Glancing at them I can see they are gobsmacked and I inwardly smile.

"What has gotten into you Liam? I've never heard you speak so disrespectfully to us." My father says confused.

"Father, think of your childhood how your parents treated you. If it had been what you and mother did to Harry do you think you could forgive them?" I ask softly.

"Your grandparents were brilliant people and gave me the greatest childhood. It had been my wish to do the same with you and Harry. Your mum and I made mistakes and have paid for them ever since. We wish to make amends with your brother, what more do you want me to say Liam?" my father speaks softly but still I am not satisfied what if it had been me they had mistreated I wouldn't be able to forgive them.

"I want it to have never happened, for you to have been decent enough people to care regardless of who was the 'saviour'. Think if it had been the other way round, if you had mistreated me the way you did my brother, I wouldn't ever forgive you no matter what you said or did you wouldn't be able to erase the facts. Maybe you should think of that before your excitement clouds your brains." My parents sit gobsmacked before my mother starts to cry. I don't even feel guilty since my talk with Harry I've realised a lot of things and it ruined the image I had of my parents probably beyond repair.

"I apologise for making you cry mother but i don't regret it. I wouldn't get your hopes up with Harry because personally I think your setting yourself up for a fall." I ignore the tea and biscuits and my parents eyes as I stand and turn to leave.

"Are we to lose you too my son?" my father whispers pained. I pause and turn my head to look at them; my father was standing by my mother a hand on her shoulder.

"Possibly father." With that I turn and leave. I do love my parents, but at the moment I cant really like them for what they've done in the past or for how they've acted this year.

Getting back to my dormitory it was to find an owl for me; I didn't recognise the handwriting so I cast a few diagnostic spells at the letter. When it came back clear I opened the letter, to my shock it was from Harry, I read it quickly and a slow grin formed on my face. I get the reference bout breakfast, I had been confused but now I do understand.

I'm tired though and storing the letter in my bedside table I change into my pyjamas and clamber into bed. It isn't long before the day catches up to me and I fall into blissful sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I thought I'd explain why I don't send regular updates, a lot of things happen in my life and I wont promise regular updates because I most likely won't be able to fulfil them. I will promise that I wont abandon this fic so thank you all for sticking with me and reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18

Wind whipping at my floppy hair, I breathe deeply and take in the scenery around me. Hogwarts is beautiful, magnificent even but here on the Astronomy tower it somehow seems magnified. This spot has been a favourite of mine since I started here and whenever I need freedom or just breathing space this is where I turn. My feet had brought me here my mind wandering off into many different directions, I know it isn't wise for me to let my guard down but with everything twirling around in my brain I suppose its allowed. Its cold here, I always know this but I never bring a cloak its always the same thin school uniform being battered by harsh yet somehow gentle wind, I wonder what it must be like to be cold every night knowing the people who are supposed to love and provide for you simply don't. I wonder what it was like to be the neglected child.

I close my eyes and sigh, one leg is dangling to the floor the other slightly raised and resting against the railing, I wont be able to keep this position for long the stone against my head will eventually give me a headache. I don't think I will ever understand why my parents allowed the neglect to happen, were they that self orientated they favoured me because everyone thought I was the 'saviour'? Did they want public recognition that much? My brother so young and so hurt it pains me to think of what it must have felt like, and when the opportunity arose he simply left. I spent years blind to the truth, years of confusion as to why my only brother would leave us all but now I cant understand why he didn't leave before. I'm not sure what pains me more wishing I'd had my brother there throughout my life knowing now that he would have suffered more neglect or wishing he'd gone sooner to spare himself the neglect he received. I love my brother I don't know him anymore, he's a stranger to me but we are connected as brothers and I love him regardless of what happens next.

"You look lost in thought Liam." a gentle yet unwelcome voice breaks my thought process.

"Uncle Remus, what are you doing here?" my voice is weary and I can see his concern. Such a kind face, he's a kind man but why didn't he help Harry? I don't understand how he stood by and let it happen.

"This place is a favourite of mine to think. I'm as free as I can get here, was I interrupting?" full of concern as he stands there unsure whether to sit or anything and I realise he doesn't know how to act around me. Since Harry re-entered our lives I've not had or wanted much contact with either of my godparents.

"Yes, I confess to being intrigued by my thought process , your appearance has suddenly made some points clear to me. I'd like some answers to my questions Remus." I say in all seriousness and I see him slump slightly before nodding. He conjures a chair and sits facing me with expectation written all over his face.

"Harry was a child, in every essence innocent. My parents abused that, they hurt him as our 'godfather' you should have done something. Should have stopped it yet you didn't. I want to know why." I'm trying to hold in the anger threatening to rise up within me.

"I should have, we all should. I admit to wondering when we would have this conversation, I have no answers suitable for you. Because there is no excuse for what I allowed to happen and any answer I give you will appear as an excuse, feeble and weak. I was a weak man unable to see the faults of my best friends, I didn't want to lose them but in turn I lost Harry and I fear I will now lose you, both of you boys mean the world to me I would give everything in me to make it right if I could. And I'm sorry that I cant make it better all I can do is be here for the both of you, even if you don't want me even if you hate me I will be here."

I mull this over my expression I imagine to be calm and collected, Remus looks calm and almost relieved at having spoken. His voice has always been comfort to me, whenever I felt confused or just wanted to talk it is him I turned to and he always managed to help me, but this time his voice isn't a comfort it's a knife piercing my soul knowing that he could have stopped all of this.

"I'm too angry to speak to you right now. I want you to know that I think you were a weak fool, I hold respect for you Remus but I will never forgive you not completely. I'd like to be alone now." I say softly though my emotions are whirling everywhere I say as calm as possible.

"I understand Liam. Thank you for listening to me." He smiles sadly banishes the chair and leaves.

I slump against the wall and close my eyes. I can feel my anger like it's a flame flickering over my skin, it is everywhere in me and I know this time I cant reign it in. opening my eyes I scream to the world, my frustration, pain, anger and loss is there for the world to hear.

Dinner is a subdued affair, I am sullen and lost in thought, the chatter of the students and teachers irritates me. I don't eat much before I stand and stride quickly out of the hall. I run to my common room then dormitory my pace quick so I'm out of breath, taking harsh pants to allow air to my starved lungs. Slumping on my bed I summon my writing table and finally begin my reply to Harry.

Harry,

I admit to being hurt and confused by that action but now I can understand it. You have made me see the people around me for who they are, I can understand better now why your actions are limited.

I was a lonely child, I had things and possessions even the 'doting parents' but I wasn't a happy child at all. I had our godfathers to turn to when I was hurt or confused, I had toys, books and food but somehow it was an incomplete picture. I hadn't known what had happened to you, what they did to you, I spent my entire childhood wondering why you had chosen to leave us. I was the 'saviour' and hated every second of it, you've made me see the world and its people better. In essence you've made me finally grow up. My parents have lost my respect as has our godfathers, I had a talk with Remus earlier, I was angry and wanting answers I didn't get a 'suitable' reply though I doubt there ever will be one.

School is .. Interesting. The halls offer me no comfort now, the place I feel free and safe to think is the Astronomy tower. I find solace hard to come by. I enjoy my studies, I guess I am the academic one, outside of studies though I havent really been in the mood. My thoughts are everywhere at the moment.

You don't have to tell me about your life if you don't want but please can you answer these few questions?

Were you happy?

Did they love and treat you right?

You deserve that at least.

My house is biased towards Slytherin I admit I have done that myself though again you have opened my eyes. I must thank you for that, I want to be a fair and true person, bizarrely I thought I had been until you made me realise I was being far from it. How are you fitting in here? I know you have friends, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini if I'm correct are they .. Nice to you?

I'm sorry for rambling on I'll leave it here this time.

L

Rolling the parchment up I stand and rush from the dormitory and common room and pretty much ran to find my owl. Once I find her I tie the parchment and watch her fly off.

Somewhere in the castle Harry smiled at the letter dropped in his lap.

This is a very small update, I wanted to get some interaction between Liam and Remus. I hope you like this chapter, I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews.


	19. Author Update

I know authors are not supposed to do this and I had hoped I would not have to. However I had a review that was particularly chiding and somewhat insulting to me in regards to why I have not updated this story. I had thought the logical place to go when a fic was not updated in a long while was to go to the authors profile page where updates from the author are permitted. Clearly I was wrong. If this particular reviewer had indeed done so they would have found the reason why I have abandoned this fic, I will repeat myself for all of those who have not gone to my profile.

Since my last update a lot in my life has changed I am now a full time carer to my partner. I hope most of you can understand that this is obviously my top priority, my fiancée and my family will _always _come first. I have abandoned this fic and all my others simply because I do not have the time to complete them and if I did have time I have a great many other things to do than write.

As I was reminded so abruptly I had promised that I would not abandon this fic and I am terribly sorry to do so but real life takes over and in my case has changed the course of my life. If my partner and I are lucky enough someday in the future her health might balance out, only then would I reconsider completing my unfinished fics. I refuse however to make any promises as I feel that would be unfair to you all.

To all the wonderful reviews and kind comments I thank you, they really brightened up some of my darker days.


End file.
